The Millennium Journey Continues
by Schoollie
Summary: Sequel to the Millennium World Adventure. After the big adventure, things return to normal, but when Tea returns, the bond again breaks as the Suki and her friends leave their ex-friends to start a new life with the power of the Millennium items, creating war against one another. Is the bond finally broken or will it rekindle? Tea bashing/reconciling.


Summary: Suki and her friends have returned from their world adventure. But then Tea returns from the Shadow Realm and try again to make their friends abandon them again. What can our heroes do? And will the bond remain broken forever?

Disclaimer: Again, don't own any shows or any of the main characters, just Suki, Shannon, Yani, and Autum and again, still a bummer.

Song List

"Let it go" by Idina Menzel

"We're the Littlest Pet Shop" by Zoe Trent

"When you are a Guy" By Vinnie, Russell, and Sunil

"The Sweet Shop song" by The Pets including Buttercream the Bunny

"Superstar life" by Shahrukh

"Paris in the Springtime" by Noah, Owen, and Sierra

"Chez Paris" by Russell, Penny Ling, Minka, Sunil, and Pepper

"Cyril McFlip" by Russell

"Secret Cupid Song" by Sugar Sprinkles

"Braviseamo" by Tokyo DisneySea

"Moon Revenge (Vee Version)" by Christina Vee

"The Apology Song" By Diego Luna and La Santa Cecilia

"Me and You against the world" by Max Schneider and Keke Palmer

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the new life

It was Summer vacation at the Moto residence, Suki and her friends were hanging out at their backyard, catching fireflies as they eat some fruit salad as Suki, Yugi, Kelly, and Guy were chasing fireflies as Shannon, Aviva, and her brothers told their story of them saving the fireflies from Donita and Dabio. Suki smiled as she remembered the adventure they had, how they saved the world from shadows, defeating Tea, and now resuming their new lives, just like it never happened. But since Tea was sent to the Shadow realm, it caused Kelly, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Shannon, and Guy to remain in Domino City for a long time, but now they have gotten used to their new lives.

Suki looked at her friends, to Suki, the month felt like days since their adventure and it felt good that all was clear once again. Suki smiled at her boyfriend as he chased a firefly as he accidentally tackled Joey to the ground. She let out a small giggle as she sighed. The sound of her brother's voice woke up her thoughts.

Yugi caught one as he cried, "I got one, I got one!" Chris and Martin rushed to Yugi as he still had his hands cupped. He gave them a peek as Shannon tossed a jar at Martin as he caught it and helped Yugi place it inside. From inside the firefly buzzed around blinking as Joey and Aviva sipped on their lemonade as Yani sighed, "This is beautiful, huh?" A man placed his arm around her as his baritone voice replied, "Yep, Yani. It is." Yani turned to the man next to her; it was her father, Yami. Yani smiled at him as he patted her on the head.

An elder man was looking at his grandson and granddaughter playing with their new friends as he smiled. He knew that Yani and her two beloved friends had trouble in the past, but thanks to their last adventure, they reunited with their friends and having fun. Tristan was hanging out with Serenity as Duke tried to flirt with her as Tristan argue with Duke, to end their fight Joey tackled them, leaving Serenity embarrassed. Suki, Yugi, Yani, Guy, Kelly, and Shannon laughed as Guy asked, "Is this normal here?" Suki and Yugi nodded as Yani rolled her eyes as she said, "You'll get used to it." Kelly said, "Obviously!" Aviva nodded as Martin rolled his eyes. Then a door opened from behind as they turned to see two blonde girls on the threshold to reveal Rebecca Hawkins and Mai Valentine. They appeared as they called, "Hey! Can we join in?" Suki skipped to them as she said, "Come on in!" She opened it, only to get run over by Rebecca as she called out to her twin brother, "Schmoopie!" She embraced Yugi hard as Shannon looked surprised as Yugi said, gasping for air, "Hi, Rebecca. Could you let go? I can't breathe!" She did as Shannon rushed to him as she asked, "Yugi, are you ok?" Yugi gasped, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm ok." Guy rushed to Suki as he asked, "Suki, you ok?"

Suki nodded as Guy helped her up. Rebecca asked angrily as she stared at Shannon, who was helping Yugi up, "Yugi, who is this girl? I've never seen her before in the city." Shannon smiled kindly as she said, "I'm Shannon, Shannon Kratt." Yugi said, "She's my girlfriend." Everyone's eyes widen, except for Suki, Yugi, Shannon, Chris, Guy, and Yani as they remained happy as Yugi gave Shannon a kiss in the cheek as the Kratt sister let out a giggle. Rebecca's eyes began to water as she gasped, "G-g-g-girlfriend?" Shannon and Yugi nodded as Suki said, "Shannon and Yugi have been dating since we got back."

Shannon said, "What's wrong, you act like you have had your heart stabbed." Rebecca nodded as she said, "But it can't be true." Suki whispered to Guy, "They've together when they danced that crazy freestyle dance." Guy whispered, "Or when Yugi sang her that love song and dipped her." They silently giggled as Chris asked, "So, um who are these lovely ladies?"

Thinking Chris is trying to dump her; Yani swatted Chris as he said, "Ow! Hey, I was trying to be nice!" Yani rolled her eyes as she said, "That little one in Rebecca Hawkins and that one talking to Joey is Mai Valentine, she's a bit self-centered, but she has a heart. They are a bit on and off friends, but they are cool." Guy whispered, "Weren't they there when we got abandoned?" Yani shook her head as she whispered, "Mai was away and Rebecca doesn't go to our school. So the rumors didn't reach them, thank goodness." Suki nodded as Rebecca said, "So that's it. You fall for a girl and it wasn't me." Yugi said, "Well, I'm sorry, she is a bit nicer, likes Yami very much, and doesn't suffocate me with huge hugs."

Rebecca turned pink as Shannon shrugged as she said to the Kratt sister, "I challenge you to a duel, and winner keeps Yugi." Yugi blushed pink as Shannon turned red in anger as she said, "No way! You don't need a silly little duel to win a heart. Love is not like a contest, its feelings. And don't hate me for this, but I will not duel a person, who doesn't know the real definition on love, you love someone, who is taken, its game over. Done! End of the line! That's real love; I mean at least I was there for him, when Yami and the others abandoned them for Tea!" Mai asked, "Wait, what? You betrayed Yugi, his sister, and her Yami? How come? What happened?" Tristan scratched his neck as he said nervously, "Yeah, we may have been a bit harsh on them." Suki and her six friends gave them an evil glare as Suki, Yani, and Shannon got their fists, ready to clobber them, until Tristan corrected, "Ok, we have been mean to them, but it was all Tea's fault!" Mai eyed widened, "Tea? What do you mean?" Joey said, "Tea lied to us and tried to kill Suki and her family, just to keep Yami for herself. But Suki and her new buddies sent her to the Shadow Realm for being cruel."

Rebecca looked horrified, when Tea was here, she didn't really much like her; at times they would argue over who gets to keep whom. Rebecca ignored that as she understood that the object of her affections is with another; with tears Rebecca ran in to cry as Shannon said, "Ok, maybe telling her that I am your girlfriend, wasn't the best plan." Yani said, "Don't worry, she'll get over it." Suki heard the doorbell as she walked in, then she came back out as she gave a shout, "Pizza, anyone?" They turned to see Suki holding three Pizza boxes as Guy said, "Hey, let me help get the plates and cups from inside the house."

Kelly looked surprised at her twin brother, Guy never helped out at home, or as SheZow and now he was offering to help out. _Maybe Suki was rubbing off on Guy_, Kelly thought; Kelly smirked at Guy as he rolled his eyes as he shrugged. Suki set the pizzas down on a table next to the porch as Guy placed the cups and plates next to the boxes. Suki walked in to grab the soda that she bought from the store. She turned to see Rebecca crying on the couch as Guy offered, "I can take the soda to them, if you want to." Suki nodded as she said, "Please, do. I'll join you in a minute; let me see if I can help her out." Guy nodded as he turned to the door, with soda at hand.

Suki let out a small breath as she walked to the couch as she cleared her throat as Rebecca looked up to see Suki looking at her as the twin sister asked, "Rebecca, are you ok?" Rebecca shook her head as she cried, "Suki, can it be true? Is that black haired girl really his girlfriend?" Suki slowly nodded as she said, "Yes, Shannon is my brother's girlfriend. But she is a better choice, sure she isn't a duelist or a champion, but she loves him no matter what he is." Rebecca said, "But this isn't fair, I should be his girlfriend, not that black haired loser! I mean she is just a normal kid, and she's not even his type. Ok, maybe she's prettier than me, more fun than me, and maybe even a nicer person. But she's-" Suki finished, "But, she has seen much of the world, she is a zoologist, love life, cares about and protects others, and adores adventure. She even protects Yugi the same way as his friends. Don't tell me you are jealous of Shannon?"

Rebecca groaned as she said, "Yes, from the way you described her, I am." Yugi and Shannon overheard everything as Shannon sniffed as Yugi comforted her as he said, "Don't listen to Rebecca, she's just headstrong. You aren't a loser, you are cool and sweet." Shannon smiled as she said, "Yeah, you are right. Let's finish the pizza!" They ran to the others as they enjoyed the stars. Suki sighed, "But Yugi has moved on, he loves Shannon, and if you were smart, you let Yugi go and move on yourself." Suki got up as Rebecca stayed as Suki said, "It's over between you and my brother. Don't you want my brother to be happy? Come on out when you thought about it."

Suki later joined them as Shannon whispered, "Where's Rebecca?" Suki sighed and said, "Not coming." They all turned and Joey asked, "What? But where is she?" Suki twitched her head to the door as she said, "Crying. My advice needs some time to get to her." They all looked amazed as Suki turned to the door as Rebecca joined in as she sat next to Yugi, pulling on his arm as he tried to pull it off, but Yugi and Shannon tugged on his arm as Rebecca tried to grab him. Yani swatted Rebecca's hand and began to scold her. Yugi ran into Shannon's arms as he hugged her hard as she said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Yami looked a bit jealous, he was meant to protect him, but Yugi looked at Shannon with a smile. Shannon looked at Yami as she gave a sign of respect. Yami patted Shannon in the head as she blushed. Yugi was still staring at Shannon as his eyes sparkled at her coffee brown eyes.

Rebecca saw this as she turned to Suki and Guy as they shrugged as she whispered, "I'm staying out of this one." Rebecca sighed and she was seeing Yugi and Shannon lost in each other's eyes. Martin went to overprotective mode as he tried to take Shannon away as Chris and Yani pulled him back as Yani whispered, "Hey, knock it off!" Martin stopped as Chris slowly shook his head as he said, "Don't do it, you tried it before, remember?" Martin turned pale as he remembered Shannon and Chris screamed at him and Aviva back at the ballroom.

Rebecca admitted defeat as she realized that Yugi has chosen another as his girlfriend as she said, "Yugi, I think maybe Suki was right. You are made for each other, you have many in common and maybe I should accept that. I'm sorry that I was mean and a bad friend." Shannon smiled and Yugi said, "That's okay." Shannon said, "I'm too nice to hold a grudge on anyone, not even to Donita, Zach, or Gourmand." Rebecca smiled as Suki looked at her, impressed and proud. Rebecca smiled as she looked up at the stars.

But Suki worried, Tea will still return as she looked at her friends, Will Tea come back and once she does, will she try to break up the team, AGAIN? Suki looked up as she closed her eyes as the heat was getting to her as she passed out as everyone was calling her to get up, but Suki was still moaning in pain as Guy called out, "Suki! Come on, wake up! Suki, you can't…" Suki began to cough and began to wake up with Guy wiping sweat from her forehead as Yani sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, Dārin. You had us worried." Shannon said, "Suki, what happened?" Suki got up, but began to trip as Rebecca said, "We better get in." Guy hoisted Suki up and carried her in as Kelly said, "I was sick and Guy didn't carry me." Shannon said, "Hey, stop it. We had enough jealousy for now."

Shannon followed Chris and Guy as Yugi walked next to her. Guy set Suki down on the couch as Guy gave her a cup of water, Yani said, "Maybe Suki fainted because of the heat." Joey said, "I don't think it was the heat, it had something to do with the vision she had." They looked at Joey as Tristan said, "Look, I know we don't want to think about it, but what Suki prophesied, still worries me." Duke said, "Yeah, even for me. The way you guys told me, I thought Suki was kidding." Kelly said, "What if what Suki said was true? What if Tea's back and again will do harm to us?" Yugi and Chris shivered at the thought as Guy said, "I may be street-smart, but if she is back, we need to be ready. She will do anything to break up the team. But for now we can rest, it's not like as if anyone would be that powerful to bring her back." Kelly said, "Bro, for once you made a good point." Guy and Suki rolled their eyes as Suki kept on thinking, _Tea… if you do come back, this time we will be the one to get rid of you..._

Inside the Shadow Realm, Tea chuckled evilly as she thought, _Soon... soon..._

Chapter 2: Welcoming back the gang

Summer vacation passed for Suki and her friends, they spent it all by shopping, going to the beach, playing at the park, and dueling with their friends. Yugi, Suki, and Yani developed special strength for a strange reason as Guy, Shannon, and Chris were developing mysterious power, but after exploring Domino City, meeting more of their friends, things were looking up, except for Suki, she was still worried about what was going to happen. As it was time for school, Yami, Chris, and Martin stayed behind to help out Solomon, as Yani, Aviva, Kelly, Shannon, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Guy, Suki, Tristan, and Joey left for school as Chris asked, "Are you sure, my Yani and her friends will be alright?" The men rolled their eyes as Solomon said, "They will be fine, it's not like it will happen again." Chris wasn't sure as he turned to see a pink bag as he said, "Oops, Yani forgot her lunch. When does she get out for lunch?" Yami thought about it as he said, "12:00 sharp." Chris said, "I'll drop it off for her, before 12." Yami smiled at him, to him, he sees the eyes of a true man and a good friend to his daughter.

As promised, Chris left the house to drop off Yani's lunch as Yani and the others were outside eating as Yani spoke to the gang. It took a while for them to get to class, due to everyone jeering and humiliating them for ruining Tea, but Suki explained that Tea was guilty and that they were all tricked. Feeling guilty, they asked to forgive them as they were welcomed back with open arms. At lunch, Yani looked upset for forgetting her lunch as Chris quietly surprised her, by covering her eyes as he said, "Guess who?" Yani pulled his hands off as she said, "Chris!" She turned as he said, "Looking for this?"

Yani gasped, "My lunch! Oh, thank you, Chris! I was looking for this all day!" Chris turned red as Guy said, "Man, these classes are fun, never knew that there are so many poisonous fish." Kelly said, "This uniform is so pretty, much better than my uniform." Aviva said, "Pink is ok, but I prefer purple. It's my favorite color." Shannon said, "This lunch is so good! Yugi, Suki, your grandfather make the best lunch!" Both Suki and Yugi blushed pink as Suki said, "Thanks, he tries." Then Seto Kaiba appeared as Kelly, Guy, Shannon looked up as Guy whispered, "He looks like the priest from the Egyptian Challenge." Suki turned to see him as she said, "That's true, but he's the opposite, he is a bit cold and heartless, but he helps us out, he probably knows that we have the Millennium Items, Chris you better go." Chris nodded as he gave a kiss to Yani as he hurriedly ran off.

Seto looked at Suki and her friends as Yani sipped on her tea as she turned her eyes on Yugi as he felt a tingle as Shannon soothed him. Guy placed a hand on Suki's shoulder as if to protect her as Kelly casually whistled to herself. Bakura, Ryou, and Duke looked stern as Tristan and Joey balled their fists. Aviva looked up, trying not to freak out as Seto then carried on as they all gave a sigh of relief as Kelly said, "I swear, I felt his coldness from here." Yani said, "I told you." Suki said, "We better finish up before the bell rings." Then, as they finished, it was gym class, Shannon and her friends were fuming when the other classmates started teasing Yugi as the gym teacher said, "Class, we begin with the balance beam."

Yugi went first as he thought, _If I nearly died of drowning in sewer water, able to dance with a pretty girl like Shannon; this should be a piece of cake._ He stepped on the balance beam as many began to giggle, but then their faces changed when Yugi was balancing perfectly as he used some of his own skills from his adventure as he did a flip and a 90* degree spin with a handstand. The teacher was amazed as Yugi stepped off with a smile in his face; the entire class was amazed at Suki, Yani, Shannon, and Guy when they did their flips perfectly, including Kelly. Suki smirked at their classmates as they grew envious of their new skills.

After school, Suki was combing her blonde hair at her locker, when she heard a voice next to her, "Suki? Is that you?" She turned to see Mokuba Kaiba as she smiled as she nodded as she said, "Hey, Mokuba." Said boy smiled at her as Suki said, "Your brother is acting weird, Yani told me he kept staring at her all day in Math, Yugi and I felt something from him, during English. I wanted to ask, is he alright?" Mokuba shrugged as he said, "Ever since he heard that you and your friends took control of the Millennium Items, he grew a bit jealous, think that you developed new dueling skills." Suki turned red as she said, "Tell your brother, we haven't developed any new skills or tactics, and they are useless anyway." She closed her locker and walked away as Mokuba looked at her in confusion.

Then Suki was in the hall when she heard a yell for help, Suki recognize that voice, "Kelly!" She ran to find Ushio bullying Kelly; Suki saw that Kelly was on the ground and rubbing her head, it looked like Ushio hit her. Yani and the others joined her as Suki yelled, "Kelly!" Yani dropped her bag as she yelled, "Hey, leave her alone!" Guy yelled, "That's my sister!" Yugi dropped his books as he joined in, "Stop it!" Aviva and Shannon then came as the youngest Kratt snarled, "Hey, drop that girl, now!" Kelly began to rub in her bruises as Guy said, "Quick, let's take her to the nurse." Guy, Aviva, and Shannon took her to the nurse's as Yani said, "You got some nerve to pick on her." Ushio taunted, "Is that so? Well, look who's talking! You three losers are just pathetic and a waste of my time."

Some teachers, classmates, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and Mokuba found them as Suki asked, "Are you calling us out, you piece of retched snot for brains?" Ushio looked at Suki as Mokuba tried to protect her, they all gasped as Suki, Yugi, and Yani remained as they were as Ushio said, "You will regret saying that!" Yani smirked, "Bring it on!" Yani, Suki, and Yugi got into position as Ushio launched a punch on Yugi, but instead, Ushio felt his punch being blocked by Yugi. Suki smirked as she launched a kick on him. Ushio was launched a few inches as he tried to punch Suki, but she dodged it and she used her leg to drag him down. Mokuba looked amazed at Suki as Yugi gave a few punches at Ushio's face as Yani did a body slam at him. Guy, Aviva, and Shannon appeared as Kelly had an ice pack on her head. They looked surprised at Suki, her brother, and Yani as they beat up Ushio for the first time. When the ordeal was done, Yani grabbed him and said, "Bother my friends or me again and you will be sorry you ever messed with us, capiche?"

Ushio nervously nodded as she showed him to Kelly as she said, "You will start, by apologizing to my friend here for almost giving her a concussion." Ushio nervously smiled as Kelly gave him a raspberry as Yani dropped him and flaunted away with Yugi and Suki behind her, Guy, Kelly, and Shannon followed them.

Ushio ran off, scared as Joey said, "I don't believe it. That guy is a bully and they jus beat him up!" Duke said, "I can't believe that was still Yugi, Suki, and Yani. They never beat someone up like that." Mokuba said, "Did you hear what Suki said, she never says things like that. And the way they walked away, those three are like whole different people." Tristan said, "You think we should say something?" A random student said, "Yeah… that they rule!" The students cheered as many of the teachers looked surprised, Kaiba was still having trouble believing that that was Suki and Yugi fighting. Then after, they walked home, Aviva said, "That was amazing!" Guy said, "Yeah did you see that guy with the black eye and bloody nose? Priceless!" Kelly said, "Suki, Yugi, and Yani, thanks. I really owe you for what you did."

Yani said, "Hey, forget about it. What are friends for?" Yugi nodded as he asked, "How's the head?" Suki then asked, "Still aches?" Kelly said, "Yeah, hopefully Yami and the others have something to soothe the pain." Yani said, "Hopefully." They walked into the Game shop as they cried, "We're home!" They walked in to see Martin on the desk with Chris and Yami on a ladder, fixing the lights as Chris said, "Hey! What's happening?" Yani said, "Not so good, Ushio bullied Kelly and he halfway gave her a concussion." Shannon and Aviva helped Kelly walk in as she said, "Ouch, still hurts!" Martin said, "Oh, no! Is Kelly all right?"

Yami and Chris climbed down to see what was happening. As Kelly removed the pack, they saw a big bump as they all gave a big, "Ugh!" Suki said, "I'll get the first aid kit, from the kitchen. There should be some ointment." Aviva and Shannon took Kelly to the living room as Suki ran in with a tube as she handed it to Martin as he took a drop and rubbed it on her head as Martin said, "Kelly's all right. She just needs to take it easy." Kelly smiled as Guy gave her thumbs up, with Kelly giving a smile.

Solomon and Chris helped make Dinner as everyone else was helping out with homework. After they finished, they decided to have a duel, during dinner. Solomon decided to duel too, after the duel; he was impressed that Guy, Shannon, and Chris were able to beat him. Yugi, Yani, and Suki smiled proudly at their students as Suki patted Guy on the back as Yani kissed Chris on the head as Yugi gave a hug on Shannon. Then the door knocked as Suki got up and opened it. It was Marik, Ishizu, and Odion with a serious look in their faces as she said, "Hello, Suki. May we come in? It's an emergency." Suki moved away to let Ishizu and her friends in as Suki said, "It's Ishizu and our two friends." They straightened up as Ishizu, Marik, and Odion appeared as everyone stayed quiet.

Guy sang, "Awkward."

Marik cleared, "The real reason that we are here is that a prisoner from the Shadow Realm has escaped and has returned to Domino City." Everyone's eyes widen as Suki said, "No... not her..." Chris said, "But... she's trapped inside..." Yani said, "But... no one can ever escape... especially from the Shadow Realm..." Guy and Yugi gasped as everyone clamored in fear. Suki worried, she was right, Tea has returned, but she will be more evil than before. Suki said, "But I am happy she is here." Everyone looked with a 'Are you crazy?' face as Martin exclaimed, "Are you nuts?! She betrayed you and all of us!" Suki said, "When she does find us, we will finish on what we started! Tea will pay for what she has done!" Shannon said, "Suki is right! When she returns, we'll be ready." With a face of courage, they agreed as Suki thought, _Tea Gardner, prepare to meet thy maker..._

Chapter 3: Tea's back in Town!

Then it was October 31, Halloween. Everyone was at school, having a Halloween dance, as Yugi in his circus Magician costume danced with Shannon in her circus acrobat attire as Yani in her royal Princess outfit was dancing with Chris in his Egyptian costume as Suki in her ringleader costume and Guy in his Brazilian dance costume was having fun, Aviva and Tristan danced as Joey was dancing with Kelly as Duke was dancing with Joey's sister Serenity. Joey was looking at Suki and Yugi as Tristan sighed, "When do they get the luck, they've got great lovers, but I am worried. What if Tea is back, what if she tries to trick us again, what if she will kill them?" Joey said, "Hey no sweat it. They have the Millennium power, what's the worst that could happen."

Then they heard a scream as Ushio came back for revenge against Suki, Yani, and Yugi for beating him up, but this time the gang's all here. Ushio and his friends appeared as Suki and her team was ready. Ushio got the first punch, but Suki dodged it. His friends helped Ushio out, but Shannon and Guy did some dance moves on them as Guy, Shannon, Chris, and Yani beat them to a pulp, leaving Ushio alone, but he wasn't afraid as Suki and Yugi smiled slyly at each other as Ushio charged towards them, but the twins grabbed arms as they ran towards him with a 'Yahhh!', causing him to launch backwards towards the table.

Everyone was laughed as Ushio looked at them in fear as Suki roared, "You ever try to beat me or anyone again, you will be sent to your doom, now get out of my face and get out!" Whimpering like a baby, Ushio ran away, with Suki panting. A student clapped slowly as many more joined in as the whole school began cheering and clapping. Suki, and Yugi smiled at each other as Yani came and said, "Looks to me like you are heroes." They smiled as a voice shrilled, "You may be right...Yani..." The team's blood turned cold as they turned to see Tea, smiling. Suki yelped as she ran behind Guy as he said, "It's ok. I got you." Yugi hopped on Shannon's arms as she cooed, "It's all right. I've got you."

Yani then ran into Chris's arms as he embraced her protectively. Yami and his friends ran to Suki and the others as Suki spoke, "What are you doing here, Gardner?" Shannon said, "You've got some nerve for crawling your way back here from the Shadow realm." Yani gave a nod as Chris held her tightly. Tea looked ashamed as she said, "I know I was a bad friend and I used your friends, but being in the Shadow Realm made me see that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but here me out. I want to change, I want you guys back and doesn't anyone get a second chance?" Suki looked at her friends as everyone else was thinking. Everyone else ignored them and partied on. Mokuba and Seto came as they saw Tea and gave her a glare.

Yugi said, "We better have a huddle." The gang went to a huddle as Seto and Mokuba joined in. Yugi whispered, "Is she kidding me?" Yani said, "If she thinks we are going to fall for that, she's got another thing coming." Suki tuned to see Tea smiling nervously as Suki returned and whispered, "She's just standing there." They all gave a turn and saw Tea standing there smiling. Seto scowled at her as he said, "Well, I am not giving her a second chance and neither should any of you." Mokuba agreed, "I agree, she should be sent back." Suki said, "Um, news flash. We can't! Not in front of them, if we did, we'd be in big trouble, besides, without the items, the Shadow Realm is out of the question. I say we interrogate her. I'll give her some of my knock out spray to make her sleep; Shannon and Chris, tie her up and we will drive home and question her trust. If she is being honest, we will let her back in, but if not, she goes back in." They all agreed as Suki pulled an air bottle as she said, "Wake up and smell the perfume." She sprayed it on Tea as she passed out. Shannon and Chris tied her up as Yani said, "Let's go." Yami hoisted Tea up over his shoulder as they all drove on the van in silence.

As they got home, Tea opened her eyes to see herself tied up as everyone loomed over her as she cried, "Ever heard of personal space and how did I get here?" Suki pulled out the bottle as she said, "Rebecca had this made for me, just in case you come back. And Chris and Shannon tied you up. And we all dragged you to our house." Yami and Martin were next to her guarding with a look of disgust in their faces. Suki said, "Ok, Tea. Say if you were really sorry, why should anyone forgive you after you lied to my friends, used them to gain the Millennium items, halfway killed us, and trick the entire school into thinking we have beaten you up? You don't even like us anymore, ever since Yani and Yami had their new bodies, you hung out with the gang, but you never include me, my brother, and Yani, ever. So you told a lie to keep us away from our friends."

Tea said, "Look, I know I ruined your lives with this lying, but I just wanted what you wanted." Suki said, "We set you free after Marik possessed you. We saved you when one of the big five was winning and this is how you repay us, by sending lies to the school and to our friends?" Kelly said, "You lied to us saying if we gave you the Millennium Items to you, you would help us regain our friends again, and in the end you lied to us." Suki, Chris, Yani, Yugi, Shannon, and Guy yelled, "She asked you to do what?!" Suki asked, "Is that why you needed the items, so we would come back to you guys?"

Tea said, "Look, I am sorry for lying and using you, I just felt a twinge of greed. I was just jealous that you have everything and I just wanted my part of it." Everyone looked at her with soft eyes, except for Guy and Suki. Guy whispered, "We'll go along with it, and if she lies, we tell them. Right, Suki?" Suki whispered, "For once you have a great Idea." Guy looked at her with a glare as she whispered, "What?" They turned to Tea as Suki said, "Ok, if everyone agrees and you mean what you say we will give you one more chance, but if you betray us or make them go against us, we will hunt you down and send you right back to the Shadow Realm, got it?"

Tea nervously nodded as Suki gave them the word to untie Tea as Shannon cut the ropes as Suki whispered to Seto, "Keep an eye on her. Let us know is she lies." Seto nodded as Suki looked at Tea. Yani said, "Now what?" Martin said, "I'll order pizza." They clamored as Suki said, "I'm watching you Gardner, we may have brought you back to our side, but know this, you ever try a stunt like you did before, and you won't have to worry about living anymore." Tea gulped as she nodded slowly. With a swift of her blonde hair she turned her back to focus on her friends. Tea then smiled wickedly as she thought, _You think I have changed? Well, guess again. My feelings haven't changed, so the ones you have to worry is yourselves..._

Chapter 4: The Team is dead

Songs: "Let it go" by Idina Menzel

Three days later after Tea came back; Mai and Rebecca, including Solomon were surprised to see her as they were confused on why they were hanging with the girl that betrayed them. But over time Tea was able to prove her worth as Suki, Seto, and Guy remained unconvinced.

But then one day the bond was broken once again.

Yugi was walking in the halls when he overheard Tea laughing evilly to herself. Yugi went to his locker, pretending to get his books as he listened, Tea laughed, "This is so easy. Pretending to change, when reality, I am going to use them, yet again. But Suki, Seto, and her boyfriend are on to me, if I keep this up, they will know my secret." Yugi gasped as he covered his mouth as he ran off as Tea turned to see Yugi holding his mouth as he was going to throw up. She asked, "Yugi, are you ok?" But he ignored her and ran off, leaving Tea confused. He ran to the boy's room as he went to a stall. He pulled out his phone and texted to Suki, Guy, Yani, Chris, and Shannon, _Meet me at lunch under the Cherry Blossom Tree. I have something to tell you about Tea._

At lunch, Yugi said, "Tea never changed, she's setting us up." Suki and Guy shouted, "We knew it!" Suki said, "I knew I should have never trusted that brat. Me, Seto, and Guy were right." Shannon said, "I don't understand, she lied to us, again?" Chris said from the gate, "I can't believe this; she planned this all along and we all fell for it." Guy said, "I knew she lied, look I knew about this, she's been in that realm for at least 3-5 months now, not enough time to change." With a face of concern Shannon said, "What should we do?" Yugi said, "We better warn Yami and the others." Chris turned and said, "A bit late for that, look." They turned to see Joey and the others with Tea as Seto joined with Suki as he said, "I knew it, that little vixen. She did it again!" Suki said, "We know. You, me, and Guy knew about it and Yugi was the one who overheard everything. Guys, we're not safe, if Tea tells them a lie, we are dead." Yani said, "We may not have to worry anymore." Martin and Yami later arrived as Chris went to talk to them, but not before Chris whispered to Yani about something. Yani gave a nod as the older man left; suddenly Suki's Millennium Necklace glowed as she overheard what Tea said, "Yugi and the others spied on me. They still don't trust me. See this mark, Suki did a kick on me." Suki's fumed as she said, "Not true..." Shannon said, "That little-!" Martin turned to see Shannon trying to run towards Tea, who was surprised.

But Suki and Yugi pulled her back as she yelled, "She lied, she never changed!" Tea began to cry as she ran off. Seto got a call that a land close to the hills was for sale for at least 1,000 yen as Suki overheard the call as she joined in with her friends. Shannon and the others began to argue and fight as Suki cried, "If that's what you feel than this friendship team is over, come on Guy!" Guy nodded as he said, "Goodbye, ex-twin sister!" Shannon shouted, "Good riddance, ex-brother and inventor! Come on Yugi!" Yugi stuck his tongue at Joey, Tristan, and Duke as they left with Suki and Guy. Yani shouted at Yami, "Fare thee well, father!" Yani walked away leaving Chris alone at the gates, he looked at Aviva and Martin as he turned away and left the school, leaving Yami and Martin behind as Tea chuckled evilly to herself, _Perfect, they are enemies again… once again I win!_

Yani and her team began crying as they left for art class. Shannon showed a bit of excellence in art as Yugi overlooked at her art model of a princess with a bird on her hand as he said, "Pretty great!" Shannon said, "Thanks, I gave a great model to thank. I made a castle where me and Chris were the rulers." Yugi looked sadly as he said, "Looks like we rule over loneliness. They lost our trust as we lost theirs." Guy said, "Hey, Suki! Check it out." Suki turned from her art as she saw Guy with a ceramic pot of Greek art as she whistled, "Not bad, for a beginner." Guy blushed as he said, "I try." Joey and Guy went to the oven to heat up their pot as Joey looked at Guy as Guy just said, "Hmph." The twelve year-old boy just walked away as Joey looked at him. Yani smiled at her art, as Suki stared at her empty easel. She began to sing softly as she painted a snowy bank with a castle of ice.

[**Suki**]

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, there's not a footprint to be seen._

Suki painted of them with royal white garments as she added an unhappy face to her six friends' faces with tears coming out of their eyes as she sang softly,

[**Suki**]

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like we're the kings and queens._

_A wind is howling up a swirling storm inside._

_We can't keep it in, Heaven knows we've tried._

Suki remembered what Grandfather Solomon warned about Tea as she sang,

[**Suki**]

_Don't let her in, don't let her see._

_Be the true friend you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let her know._

She tore her picture as she sang,

[**Suki**]

_Well, it's now over!_

Suki began to paint a new picture of them in the sunshine with a gem encrusted home just for the six of them and keeping Tea and her friends out. Her mind began to think of a plan to run away and abandon the friends they thought they could trust.

[**Suki**]

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Turn away and slam our door._

_We don't care what they are going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_They never bothered us anyway_.

Suki showed her friends her picture as they smiled. Shannon thought, _Run!_ The bell rang as they ran off to their house to pack up and leave home for good.

[**Suki**]

_It's funny how some distance, made everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled us, can't get to us at all_

They went in to see only Chris and he told them that Yami and Martin left as Chris and Solomon were the only ones here as Yani told them to leave the store and run away. Chris, now angry at his brother agreed as they began to pack up everything as they took their clothes, their money, the items, and all of their own personal possessions. As Suki sang, with her friends listening,

[**Suki**]

_It's time to see what we can do, to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for you or me._

_We're free!_

They bid Solomon farewell as they ran off as they found the valley where Seto was selling. Yami and the others walked to the door to see the store messy and they went in to see Solomon saying that Suki and her friends left and run away from home; shocked, everyone ran into their shared bedroom to see half of the things gone, including Suki's golden box, where the Millennium items were kept in. They dropped their school stuff and ran off to find their ex-friends, except for Solomon. Suki and her friends made it to the neighborhood which was a few blocks away from the game shop as they saw Seto there on his phone. They charged at the empty lot as they tossed the money as Chris gave him a note that read, "We'll take it!" Seto looked on in confusion as they dropped their backpacks as Suki pulled out the item from the box as she tossed them at her friends.

[**Suki**]

_Let it go, let it go._

_We're ones with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go._

_You'll never see us cry._

Suki stomped on her foot to the ground as she sang with a symbol of the sun and moon with six element symbols appearing on the grassy ground appeared as she used her strength and necklace to begin constructing a huge house for them out of crystal and gems.

[**Suki**]

_Here we stand, and here we'll stay_

Yami and the others found them as Seto looked at Joey and his friends with rage and distrust.

[**Suki**]

_Let our storm rage on._

The five friends began to help her by using their Millennium items as Shannon used her special jet pack she invented as she help Suki create the house as Yani was in the back creating a garden of flowers and a fountain.

[**Suki**]

_Our power flurries through the air into the ground._

_Our souls is spiraling in power fractals all around_

Chris constructed a small pond and swamps for small animals like fish, frogs, birds, and trees as Guy created a skate park for him as he made a pool and Jacuzzi and a wondrous backyard as Yugi made the kitchen, living room, dining room, foyer and all the other rooms as they created their dream home. Suki began to sing as she made the diamond wall and gates into a magic barrier to keep their double crossing enemies out.

[**Suki**]

_And one thought crystallizes like a glisten blast_

Once they were all done they gathered near the front lawn in front of Suki as the girl sang,

[**Suki**]

_We're never going back_

Everyone joined with Suki as she pulled out the barrette that Tristan gave her as Yugi took off the watch that Joey gave him as Yani had taken off the bracelet that Yami gave her, while Guy ripped out the matching wristband that Kelly bought him as Shannon and Chris had out the creature pods that Martin and Aviva gave them in their hands as they gave a smirk smile and tossed it away to the other side where the others caught it as Suki sang,

[**Suki**]

_The past is in the past!_

A sudden change finally came from their hearts as it gave them a new type of control as Suki sang loudly,

[**Suki**]

_Let it go, let it go._

_And we'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go, let it go_

They began to let go out their pain as their school clothes transformed into brand new clothing with colors that matched their elements as their souls were cleansed with the power of the Millennium items.

[**Suki**]

_This perfect team is now reborn_

_Here we stand, in the light of day._

Suki continued to sing loudly.

[**Suki**]

_Let the storm rage on!_

With a smile on their faces their new crystal castle home was complete as they saw Yami and the others and gave them a smirk as Suki finished,

[**Suki**]

_You guys never bothered us anyway…_

Suki and her team swiftly turned away as Shannon raised an arm and snapped her fingers. The diamond gate slammed shut and locked behind her as Joey shouted, "Hey, get back here! Open this gate!" They tried to get in as Suki said, not looking at them, "No way! So long and we are not coming back!" Chris and her friends laughed as they walked in to their new home as Tea saw the new house as she squealed, "EEEKKK! Let's go in!" She skipped her way to the gate only to get electrified as Suki said, "Looks like we have the bigger advantage now than before. Tell yourself that when you get out of our property!" Suki and her friends sauntered to their home and slammed it behind them. Seto said, "Well, thanks to you seven, you lost your only friends, but on the plus side, the small land is sold and now they own it." Tea asked, "Who owns it?" Seto said, "The friends whose lives you destroyed."

Tea looked shocked, "Wait, Suki, Yugi, Shannon, Yani, Guy, and Chris live there now?!" Mokuba said appearing, "Yep, I saw the whole thing. They created that house with their magic of the Millennium items. Now they keep everyone out, which includes all of you, except us." Seto said, "And why would you care, didn't you destroy their lives long enough?" Seto and Mokuba walked away, as Seto was counting the payment from the six friends. Yami looked at the house with sadness; his daughter was in there with her boyfriend. Joey, Tristan, and Duke gazed at it as they thought of never seeing or talking to Suki and Yugi again. Kelly wished to see her brother as Martin wished for his brother and sister to come out as Aviva felt the same way. Tea grew jealous, _But how… they can't use magic… this is unfair… they get all of this, but not me… this is not fair… _Unaware that deep inside an evil voice said, _Yes... feed me... give me your strength... _

Meanwhile, inside was beautiful as light as everything was wonderful. They explored their creations as Suki went to see the backyard; she saw the three pools, the master Jacuzzi, a Japanese dojo and garden, master garden, trees, grass, the zoo, and a gate to the hills and plains.

Everything was perfect, with things that they wanted. Chris was happy, he'll able to spend more time with his girlfriend; Guy can now relax with Suki without Kelly as Yugi can finally spend some dating time with Shannon.

Suki said, "This is the beginning of a new life." After exploring the seven master bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, foyer and parlor, the three guest bedrooms, the spa room, tea room, theater, food pantry, TV room, toy room, rooftop attic, major safe, panic room, arcade, ER room, party ballroom, a private library, tower observatory, and so much more, they celebrated their new home with a takeout pizza and homemade garlic bread as Chris pulled a cork for apple cider as he poured it on glass goblets as their glasses clinked as Suki said, "A toast for our victory of our new land, and our new home. But better yet, for our new alliance against Tea Gardner."

They cheered as it was after ten as Chris said, "We better hit the hay; tomorrow is a school day." They turned off the lights as Suki pulled a switch to cover the crystal with white paint to disguise it as a house. Suki pulled another to activate all the security alarms as Suki said, "Tea will have a hard time stealing anything from us, now." Suki slept in her new bedroom as she heard crickets outside her room as Guy, Yugi, and Chris slept in the other rooms across from her and the girls as Suki sighed in silence, looks like the friendship between Yami and his friends was once again over and an old rivalry was reborn.

Chapter 5: The beginning of the Littlest Pet Team

Songs: "We're the Littlest Pet Shop", "When you are a guy", "The Sweet Shop Song" By The pets, and "Superstar Life" by Shahrukh

It was Friday morning of November as the old Grandfather clock chimed 6 o'clock as Yani yawned as she got up along with Suki and Shannon as the boys joined them as they dressed up for school as they took on a new appearance in face and hairstyle. They ate their breakfast as they walked out to the door. As they crossed to the gate, they saw a white van in front of them. Chris was the only one of the team with a driver's license as they got in as Chris started the car as they drove off to school. Tea and the others walked their way in as they saw a van driving to the drop off as Yani and her friends stepped off the van. They waved farewell to Chris as he drove off. Joey couldn't believe it; they had a car instead of walking. Yani and her friends laughed a joke that Guy said as they walked to the office to tell her that they moved to a new location. After a half-hour, their move was accepted as they left the office as Joey found them near their lockers, chattering and laughing.

But as Joey walked up to them, he asked, "Um, Yani?" Yani mocked, "Oh, did I hear a voice of a double crossing jerk?" Suki said, "Yep, you did and his name is Joey Wheeler." They turned away as Yani slammed her locker as they walked away in anger. Tea was still upset that Yani and her friends moved to a brand new home as she was jealous that it was the best home ever. As it was the end of class, Chris drove up the drop off as Suki and the others skipped their way to the van as Chris called out, "Hey, guys!" Guy opened the door to get in as each one gave Chris a high-five. Guy said, "Passed my history test and was called the master of jokes!" Suki said, "The Math exam was easy and I did well in my singing class!" Shannon said, "An A plus on my art project!" Yugi said, "Passed my English test on English magic!" Yani said, "Science was simple today and had a great time in gymnastics." Shannon asked, "How was your day, bro?"

Chris smiled and said, "Great, I had fun with my dance class, called me the master of dance, funny never danced before solo. Why don't we celebrate it with burgers and fries?" Chris drove to a nearby burger joint, but Suki and Yugi recognized the place as Burger Palooza, where Tea was still working. Not wanting to confront Tea and make things worse, Suki said, "My brother, Yani, and I used to eat here, but I nearly threw up 'cause the burgers were getting messy and not to mention losing their flavor. My brother, Yani, and I know this great joint at 7th street. They have the best burgers; trust me you don't want to eat here at this lousy burger stand. Plus, I still have the shirt with the awful smell to prove it." Yugi, Suki, and Yani nervously smiled as Chris said, "Ok, you're the boss."

Under Suki's request, Chris drove off to 7th Street to see a cute burger joint call the Silver Bun as they got out of the car and went inside the restaurant. Suki, as always was right, The Silver Bun had more flavor and cooked perfectly than Burger Palooza, making it the most popular fast food restaurant in Domino City. Guy said, "Suki, you were right, this joint is amazing. We should make this our hangout." Suki nodded as she ate her cheeseburger. Chris munched on his chicken burger as he said, "Yeah, this chicken is amazing, has a lot of spices and cooked perfectly. So much like our burgers back home." Shannon said, "This Veggie burger is awesome, so zesty and spicy. It has that zest to kick a man out the door." Guy munched on his crispy chicken burger as he said, "This stuff rocks! So much better than Chipadillas! Ohh, Maz would have loved this." Yani said, "My Darin is always right." Suki said, "So much better than that vile stand. We used to eat there, but not anymore, since that place lost our interest." Filled of hunger, Suki ate her cheeseburger as she smiled at her friends, while they ordered small ice cream cakes for dessert. As they left The Silver Bun, Chris said, "Let's look around and explore. Maybe we can find some things for our new home."

They agreed with Chris as they walked towards Main Street Square as they looked around and spotted tons of shops and stores, Guy saw a sports store as he bought a new skateboard as Shannon bought a golden colored soccer ball. Then, they passed the local tea shop; Yani bought a cute fine China and a glassware tea set with oriental tea. Yugi found the local woodshop as he saw a metal blue wagon as he bought it and raced back to meet his friends. Yugi said to them, "Guys, place our stuff in my wagon, that way it won't be a hassle to lug it around as we walk through town." They all thought that was a good idea as Yani placed her recently bought wool multi colored blankets down first as the others placed their stuff down as they continued to walk, Yani said, "Maybe we better buy some new clothes too, 'cause I don't think these will last." They found a thrift store as they walked in. Each friend had a bag was filled with clothes as Chris left to buy food with Suki. When the duo came back, they had six bags of food as Suki smiled and said, strained, "Can we make room for this food?"

They shuffled the wagon as they carried on. Then passing the electronic store they found a LED camera with special equipment on display as Suki said as they saw a screen with a video of ICarly, "I've seen that show, they are lucky. Sometimes I think they could get famous by making skits and shows." Shannon said, "I wish we can do that." Yani and the others thought hard as Yugi said, "Skits… that's it!" Everyone else said, "What's it?" Yugi said, "Since we lost our friends again, we could do something else to keep them off our minds." Shannon said, "How, lovey?" Yugi said, "Just get in and we shall see." They all followed him as an hour passed, Yani said, "I can't believe that we signed up to a package deal to make films of us having fun with costumes." Their wagon was filled to the top as Chris brought the van to the Electronic store. As the van and Chris arrived, they placed all their things carefully as they got everything inside.

As they drove home, they hurried inside to organize everything, but first to finish homework before anything. After Yani finished her math, English, and history homework, she began to organize the clothes as she placed them in drawers of whom they belong to and began to put the perishables away. After Suki and the others finished, they began to set up the living room as the background as Suki said, "This is going to be fun." Yani went out to water her plants as she whistled a little ditty. Joey peered from over the wall to see Yani watering. Yani looked up to see him as she angrily activated full blast on the nozzle as she sprayed it. The blast sent Joey off the wall, soaking wet.

Thinking that Yani will be sending him another blast of water, he ran off, panicking and sputtering as he ran to a corner to see Yami and the others as he said, "No dice, that girl of yours sprayed water at me. Man, she really hates us now." Suki appeared as Yani turned to see her as she cried, "Yani, come on, we need some of your bright ideas!" The older girl placed the hose down near the bushes and turning off the water; she ran inside as she joined in with the others as they were at the living room floor with Suki's laptop on as she said, "We are here to discuss on what to make a film about." Then Suki found a website as she said, "Guys, I think I've got a great idea." They saw Suki's laptop as they saw what they think was a great idea; they would do skits with music or from TV shows. Yugi said, "But what would we call ourselves?" They thought about it as they agreed, "We're the Littlest Pet Team!"

They cheered as they got to work on music, the doorbell rang as Suki looked at the panels, it was Seto and Mokuba, Suki pressed a button on her laptop as she asked, "Hello?" Mokuba said, "Suki, it's just us, Seto and Mokuba. We came by to give you something." Suki pressed a green button on her laptop as she said, "Stand by." She pressed a red button next to the green button The gates slowly opened up as Seto and Mokuba went in. Tea and the others saw this as Tea said, "Oh, keep us out, but let them in? Not cool." Seto and Mokuba looked around as Seto said, "Not bad; so much nicer as our home, but bigger." The crystal door opened to reveal Yugi and Yani as the Kaiba brothers went in. They looked inside to see a humongous home as Seto said, "Wow. Not bad, love the decor." Yani said, "We try, come in, come." Mokuba said, "Wow! All this from the Millennium items?"

Yani said, "Yes and no. Some of this is from the heart." Suki said, "Beside the point, welcome to our lovely home. What can we do for you?" Seto said, "I heard that you guys were planning on making a film, and I thought I could give you this." Seto pulled out a cube as he gave it to Yugi as Seto said, "Just drop it and you will see." Yugi obeyed to see that the cube has become a machine for sounds effects and music as they were amazed, Suki was confused, "Wait, why are you being nice to us? I thought you didn't like us." Mokuba said, "Just because, Seto doesn't show any emotion, doesn't mean he isn't nice. We felt bad on what Tea did to you and your friends and frankly, my brother and I never liked her much anyway. So, I thought, since we were at the electronic store, where you guys were this afternoon, we thought we cheer you up a bit with a machine for film and TV." Suki said, "Well, that's a start." They laughed as Seto also laughed too.

After Seto and Mokuba left the house, Shannon and Yani started on making costumes in Suki's sewing room as they dropped their finished costumes in a nearby chest as Yugi and Suki began to think of lyrics as Guy was trying to find the right beat and Chris was busy choosing background. Then they finished as Suki said, "This is going to be the best team ever. Not even Tea or her betrayal will ever ruin us again." They got in a huddle with hand over the other as they shouted, "Yeah!" With their pop costumes on and the camera in place Suki adjusted the lighting just right as they cleared off the living room with Suki's remote on the wall. The chairs, and everything else was gone, besides the equipment was turned on as Yani said, "This is going to be awesome." Suki gave Guy the remote as he clicked on a button as the machine played a pop song as Suki began to sing.

[**Suki**]

_I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things_

_So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow_

_My name is Suki Moto_

_And to the full extent_

_I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent_

[**Suki**]

_Guy Handom here is my boyfriend_

_Ask him any knock-knock jokes cause he's kind of a comedian_

_And when he's funny, yeah, you can tell he's proud_

_Just stick your mouth up and give the room a laugh out loud_

[**All**]

(Laugh hysterically)

[**Suki**]

_Yeah, that's Chris Kratt on the floor_

_I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more_

_But don't you worry_

_He's got a heart of gold_

_So very bright, he's one of us!_

[**Choir**]

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Team friends_

[**Suki**]

_Shannon Kratt is a master artist_

_Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started_

_She's gonna paint this_

_She's gonna paint that_

_Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at?_

Shannon: Ooh! Inspiration! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I?

Suki: Uh...

Yugi: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH!

[**Suki**]

_This is Yugi Moto, he's my twin brother_

_He's sort of a magician, but his heart is like no other_

_Sure, he's a little small_

_And never ever makes a fuss_

_But its okay, because he's one of us!_

[**Choir**]

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_We're the Littlest (Chris: Littlest!) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the littlest (Chris: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Team friends_

Yani began to do rhythmic gymnastics with her ribbon as Chris slipped on something as they crashed on each other.

Yani: Ah! Chris!

Chris: Oops, sorry, Yani!

Yani: Um, Suki? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here.

[**Suki**]

_This is Yani, Yani Atemu_

_She's a little uptight, but she's a friend to me and you_

_But, are you okay?_

_I think that's everybody, so what do you say?_

[**Choir**]

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Team friends_

_Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Team friends!_

They posed as Guy snapped his fingers to stop the camera from recording and machine with music as she said, "Cut! Print! That's a wrap!" They were laughing as Suki said, "Best video ever! I didn't know you guys could sing!" Shannon said, "Hey, we all have to have a hobby." They laughed as they saw the video it was perfect as they smiled at each other as Yugi said, "Ooh, I got one. Chris, Guy huddle!" The boys whispered as the girls shrugged as Suki said, "Boys. Listen, we're going to get some water, ok?" The boys turned to the girls as they nodded. Suki, Yani, and Shannon walked to the kitchen as Chris gave a nod as Yugi hurried to the machine to find a song from a musical as Chris pulled out some clothes as Guy grabbed some gel and he said, "While the girls are away, the men will play." Yugi gave them thumbs up from a corner as Chris was in his 1950's outfit as Guy and Yugi joined him in costume as Guy used the remote as the camera automatically began recording as the music became a 1950's musical number as the guys combed their hair to a greaser style. As they began to step like in West Side Story as Chris began to sing,

[**Chris**]

_If you're a guy_

_You're a friend who's the best_

_Say so long and goodbye_

_To those feminine pests_

[**Yugi**]

_If you're a guy_

_You can spend all your time_

_In a coat and a tie Singing lyrics that..._ [Yugi: Sound very good with the other lyrics. Oh, what can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit.]

[**Guy**]

_If you're a guy_

_You don't need any girls_

_Come on and let's try_

_To do some manly dance twirls_

Chris posed first with a 'Wahh!' As Guy twirled and stopped with a 'Oh, yeah!' But Yugi misplaced his footing and fell with an 'Oops, wrong way!'

[**Chris**]

_You can burp without fear_

[**Guy**]

_You can scratch it when it itches_

[**Chris**]

_You can wiggle your rear_

[**Yugi**]

_In your stylish new trousers_

Chris: What?

Yugi: I tried to tell you!

[**Chris and Guy**]

_Who needs_ (Yugi: Who needs)

_Those girls_ (Yugi: Those girls)

_They're bossy_ (Yugi: So bossy!)

_And gross_ (Yugi: But they smell nice!)

[**Chris, Guy, and Yugi**]

_If you're a guy_

_You're a friend with the most!_

They posed as Chris snapped his fingers and smiled as Guy and Yugi panted as Chris snapped his fingers as the camera stopped recording. They did a high five as they heard someone's throat clearing up as they turned to see Suki and the girls looking at them with six cups of root beer floats and cupcakes as Suki asked, "What are you three up to?" The boys said nervously, "Nothing." Shannon saw that they were wearing 1950's costumes as Suki asked, "What's with the clothes and the hair?" Yugi confessed, "We did a video while you three were in the kitchen." Yani said, "I was wondering who was singing that song. But why hide it from us? That song was awesome!" Guy asked, "Really?" Shannon reviewed the video as she said, "And those dance moves were amazing! You guys looked like the boys from West Side Story." Chris said, "Aww, I could do better." Then Suki was eating a red velvet cupcake as Yani said, "You know, that cupcake that Suki is eating just gave me a great idea!" She ran to the machine and found a 50's doo-wop rock 'n roll style song as Yani said, "This is a great song." They walked to the machine as they agreed with Yani as Guy said, "And I think I know the perfect outfits." He ran to the chest as they looked in as they agreed with Guy. They began to find a room as they changed it into a 50's doo wop diner as they created treats as they began to discuss their cues. As they went in all dressed up as candy vendors and girls from the 50's and got into positions, they smiled at their work. Guy took control as he pushed the button from the remote as it began the dance number as the music started and Yani began to sing.

[**Yani**]

_Just look around and you will see_

_A place so yummy that you can't believe_

_Every type of sweet there could possibly be_

_We only have the best, just try, and you'll agree_

_We've got flavors comin' out the door_

_Here's a caramel apple cherry cream s'more!_

_Cupcakes, icing pops_

_Glasses made from lollipops_

_Sweet-errific treat-errifics never ever stop!_

[**Girls**]

_The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop_ (Ah-ooh)

_You have to love the candy shop_

_The Sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop_ (Boys: Ah-ooh)

_Once you start you'll never stop_ (Boys: Ooh-ah)

Guy took his line as the girls grooved got the beat.

[**Guy**]

_There's a table at the front where the friends can eat!_ (Girls: Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh)

Chris was surprised at a cutout of a huge gumball machine when he said his next line.

[**Chris**]

_Oh, wow! That's a really big gumball machine!_ (Girls: Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh)

The girls began to show some confections as each girl took a line.

[**Yani**]

_Macaroon jelly rolls!_

[**Suki**]

_Snicker doodle pudding bowls!_

[**Shannon**]

_Sweet-errific treat-errifics never grow old!_

They danced as they all sang.

[**All**]

_The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop_ (Boys: Ah-ooh)

_You have to love the candy shop_

_The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop_ (Boys: Ah-ooh)

_Once you start you'll never stop_

_The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop_ (Boys: Ah-ooh)

_You have to love the candy shop_

_The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop_ (Boys: Ah-ooh)

_Once you start, you never, ever stop_

[**Yugi**]

_You'll never stop_

[**All**]

_Do!_

They posed as Guy snapped his fingers as the camera stopped recording as they began to laugh as Yani said, "You know what Yugi. This video thing was a great idea to begin with. I haven't even thought our double crossing friends." Shannon said, "Me too." Guy said, "Me three!" Suki said, "Like I was saying, this is the beginning of a great new life." Yani spotted Shannon's bangles as Yani asked, "Where did you get that, Shannon? Those silver bangles on your wrist, they look very exotic." Shannon said, "What, these? They're from India. My brothers and I saved three Royal Bengal Tigers from Donita Donata once and a Wild Kratt teammate gave me and my brothers these gifts some small gifts as a token of appreciation." Suki said, "You know those bangles just gave me a great idea for our next song." Everyone was confused as Suki pulled out some Indian outfits as she chose a special one for Yugi as she said, "Bro, I chose this one for you because, I need you to play a very special part." Yugi was confused as Suki explained everything.

Understanding the plan, they got to work as they began to change the background into a Bollywood setting as they made platforms as they got ready. Yugi was given the remote as the girls dressed in Indian dresses as the boys were in Indian outfits, with Yugi wearing the special outfit, which was a Bollywood Superstar outfit with a turban. Yugi pressed the remote as the music changed into a Bollywood genre as Yugi took the first verse,

[**Yugi**]

_Get on your knees and bow right down_

_I'll sing you a song of my renown_

_When you're a famous friend like me_

_You'll look at your life a little differently_

_Just one servant is not enough_

_I need a least a dozen to hold my stuff_

_And when I go shop right down the street_

_I take my jet to spare my feet_

Yugi: Water please! What... What is this?!

Guy: Uh, it's water!

Yugi: What?! No bubbles?!

Guy: Ugh...

The girls began dancing in front of Yugi as they did chorus.

[**Choir**]

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, hey!_

[**Yugi**]

_A butler stands by every door_

_To open it myself seems such a chore_

_I've got more money than you can see_

_My Swiss bank account in Germany_

_One course, two course, three course, four_

_Every meal takes three hours or more_

_Steak's too thick, well, what do I do?_

_I just pay somebody else to chew_

The girls once again to into position to sing in a chorus,

[**Choir**]

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, hey!_

[**Yugi**]

_I got an honorary degree_

_From every single major university_

_I think it's funny but don't ask me_

_I pay other people to laugh for me_

Guy and Chris began to help Yugi up as he did his next line.

Yugi: Oh, my! Why am I still standing? Pick me up! Ah, much better. Dance solo! Oh, bring it down! Shake what your mama gave you! Yes, move it, move it, move it! I like what I see! I'm not doing it, but you do it so well! That's right!

[**Yugi**]

_If you ask me, it's just not fair_

_Everywhere I go, all the people stare_

_But it's not hard to feel envy_

_When I'm head to toe in jewelry_

_That's my life as a superstar_

_You can see it's not an easy thing by far_

_Now I'm going to count to three_

_And I want you all to cry for me_

_Hey!_

They all posed as Yugi snapped his finger to make the camera stop recording as they high-fived each other as they decided to stop for now, because it was time for prepare dinner. Chris decided to try to make Udon as Yani helped out, Suki and Yugi was making ginger Salad with scallops as Guy and Shannon made some White tea they bought at the store.

They sat at the dinner table as they began to serve dinner as Yani said, "A toast for the beginning of the Littlest Pet Shop friends and the start of our luxurious lifestyle." They raised their teacups and sipped as they let out a sigh of relief. Over the weekend they gardened, they cleaned, and they played. But then Suki was looking over something in her spell book that made her say, "No way…" At dinner of Japanese beef stir-fry Suki said, "I think I have a way get find more players." They stopped eating as Yani asked, "What, Darin? What did your find out in the spellbook?"

Suki pulled out her Millennium Spell book as she said, "I found this spell for cloning. If we have a strand of hair with the cloning dust, we will create a clone for our plays and the best part is that they obey everything we say like, if we made a Martin clone we could command it to act like a chicken. With this amazing potion, we can make more actors for our skits." They clamored as Yani said, "That's a great idea, when will the potion be ready?" Suki looked over the recipe as she said, "Tomorrow, if we have the right ingredients from our garden, but here's the hardest part. We have to get locks of hair from our ex-friends, including Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Grandpa, Master Hawkins, and Rebecca." They dropped their spoons as they exclaimed, "WHAT?!" Suki nodded as she said, "It's the only way to activate the potion's cloning power."

This was going to be hard as they were thinking on how they are going to steal some locks from their sworn enemies.

Chapter 6: The Hairlock Cutoff

As Chris dropped them off at school, Yani whispered, "So how do we get a lock?" Suki pulled out small scissors from her backpack as she whispered, "While Chris is getting some of Yami and Martin's hair and perhaps some of Grandpa's, we will get the rest. Here's the plan, Yani, you get some of Tea and Seto's hair; Yugi, get Joey and Duke; Guy will get some of Kelly's hair; Shannon, snatch some of Aviva's, and as for me, I'll get some of Mokuba and Tristan. If anyone sees Mai, Rebecca, Serenity, or Master Hawkins, snip theirs too." Suki said, "Everyone clear of the plan?" They nodded as Suki said, "Let's get some hair."

Throughout the day they were able to get some hair, Yani was able to snatch some of Tea's and Seto's hair in English as Suki was able to take some of Mokuba's from lunch and Tristan during Math. During gym, Yugi was able to snatch some of Joey and Duke's in the locker rooms; Guy was able to snatch some of his twin sister's hair at the hallways as Shannon took some of Aviva's hair in Spanish class. Then Suki saw Serenity at the gates as she crept up behind her and snipped some of her hair off. At lunch Yani saw Mai pass by at the gate as she crept up and cut a long piece of her hair as Yugi saw Rebecca visiting as he quietly snipped off some of her hair. Shannon saw Master Hawkins at the office as she silently snipped a small lock of his hair off.

After school, Tea brushed her hair as she noticed that part of her hair was gone as she saw that someone snipped it off. She growled, "Yani..." Then Joey and the others appeared as they looked outraged as they noticed that their hair was snipped off. They realized that Suki and her friends were the ones that cut off their hair as they saw them tying up the hair locks in ribbons as Yani said, "I hope this works." Suki nodded as she said, "I just hope Chris got to Yami, Martin, and Grandpa. We need those locks if I am to complete the hair spell. Hopefully, we won't have any more problems with our situation with our little ex-buddies."

They placed their hair in separate zip-lock bags as they placed it Shannon's knapsack as Shannon said, "I hope Mokuba and Seto didn't mind getting their hair snipped off." They agreed as they left to join up with Chris at the front gate. Duke asked, "Why did they chop off our hair and why do they need it?" Tea said, "We need to follow them." Mokuba said at his locker, not looking at them, "Their home is guarded and they won't let you even cross the gates." They remembered seeing Tea zapped and Joey soaked in water by Yani. Then the van appeared as Chris smiled as they joined him. Yani asked, "Did you get the hair?"

Chris smirked as he showed them the locks in small bags as they applauded as they heard a rapping sound as they turned to see Joey as they gave a yell of surprise. Yani used a switch to make the window go down as Joey asked, "Why did you snip off our hair?" Suki growled, "None of your business!" Joey reached out to pull on Suki, but Guy gave a huge bite as Joey pulled back to see Guy's bite as Suki said, "Our business is our business and none of yours, Wheeler!" They nodded as Yani said, "I ought to report you for trying to assault a little girl like Suki, oh no offense, Darin." Suki nodded as she said, "Now get out of our way and leave us alone!" Chris drove the van away as Joey looked on angrily. Joey said, "Follow them!" Yami and Martin joined in as Martin asked, "Did you guys get their hair snipped off?" Duke said, "Yep, Suki and her friends just cut off our hair, when we asked them, they refused to say a word. I think Suki need our hair for a reason, so if we follow them, we will find out."

Tristan said, "But if we do, they will keep us out, we haven't seen them since they created that house and stayed inside." Tea said, "We will just have to see." They walked to the Crystal home as they saw that the force field was in place as they saw Suki siting outside, creating a dust from her golden bowl. She looked over to the page in her spell book as she got some herbs as she began chanting in Egyptian as she placed brahmi, cat's claw, gingko biloba, gotu kola, hawthorn, and sun opener inside the bowl as she grind up into dust as she chanted, "Special plants on what your power shown, I command you to be a magic dust to be a clone!" Then the dust glowed into it turned into a white powder as Suki said, "Now to test one."

She went for Tea's hair strand as she placed it on the walkway as she took some powder and sprinkled on it. The dust and the hair did nothing as Suki sighed, "It didn't work." Then the hair began to glow as that tiny strand of hair created a clone as it transformed into Tea. The perfect replica, with hair, memory, body posture, and all that makes Tea in a white dress, but her eyes were soulless and unresponsive; she acted like a robot, waiting to receive orders. Suki looked up with amazement as she gasped, "It worked! But how does it turn back to normal hair?" She looked in the spell book to check as she said, "To eliminate a clone, use a hand gesture to know when you are done." She waved her hand across from her, making the clone disperse into a anthill of Tea's hair as she yelled, "Yippee! The spell worked!" They gang overheard the noise as Suki explained that the spell worked as they cheered.

They gathered up the hair and dust as they went in as Tea said, "Did that girl just make a clone of me?" Yami said, "So that's why they needed locks of hair, Suki created the Egyptian Clone Dust. It is able to create clones from hair." Joey said, "Dis is weird, Suki turned herself into a witch." A voice piped up, "A witch that will cast a spell, if you guys don't beat it!" They saw that Suki and her friends on the other side with hands crossed and a look of anger. Suki just looked at them as she said, "What are you doing here? Spying on us?" Tristan asked, "Why did you create that clone of Tea?" Yani said, "We needed your hair of a special project we are doing that doesn't include you." Aviva said, "But we are your friends." Tea looked surprised as she thought, _No! They are being nice, just like before! They are ruining my intentions!_ Suki said, "You were our friends! You promised that you will never again fall for another lie, but you just did! Now, you belong with Tea and we don't need you anymore, we have our own house and we don't ever want to do with anything with you, ever again!" They turned their heels and marched in as Joey called out, "Oh, come on! Don't do this! Yug', Suki!" Martin called out, "Bro, don't do this!" Aviva yelled, "Shannon, you don't know what you are doing!" They ignored them as they slammed the door as they flinched at the sound.

Joey said, "Man, we stink. We did promise that we will always be together, but Tea, why do I get the feeling you lied about getting the mark from them and that you wanted us to yell at them?" Tea said, "Are you going to listen to them? They kicked us out! Why should we have them around, we've got the old team back, from before. We don't need them, we've got each other!" Inside Chris was preparing Meshi and Tempura shrimp as Yani and Guy was preparing Miso soup. Chris said, "I hate them so much." Suki said, "You said it!" They all agreed as they ate with Japanese pop music as the ambiance as Suki said, "Well, we have each other. We don't need them." They nodded as they finished their homework; Suki noticed that they had enough time to film a sketch before bedtime.

Guy, Yugi, and Shannon were in hospital attire, the boys were wearing blue uniforms as Shannon was wearing an aqua nurses' uniform. Chris was on the table lying on his belly as Suki said, "OK, here's the deal, bro, you are the doctor, performing a funny operation on Chris with the instruments. Shannon and Guy, you two are the nurse and assistant. And Chris, you're the patient needed for a hair operation with the instruments, so prepare to hear a little beep sound from the instrument blasts from your ears. As for me and Yani, we are the parental units of the doctor." Suki used a headset to contact Yani who was above her with a camera as Suki asked, "Yani, how's the deep voice working?" Yani said, "Going great, just waiting for you." Suki grabbed a rope and climbed up to join Yani. Standing next to her as Suki nodded as Guy put on his hoodie as he nodded.

They were ready.

Yugi pressed the button from the remote as the camera began to record as Yugi said as Guy helped him in the uniform as the boy said, "But I'm not a doctor." Guy explained, "That's the problem, Yugi. You don't think of yourself as a doctor; that's why you never became one." Chris said, "Well that and he is a kid." Guy said annoyed, "You're missing the point. If you want to be a doctor, man; you have to believe that you are a doctor. So, I want to say to yourself, 'I am the doctor.'" Yugi weakly said, "I am the doctor." Guy said, "Come on, man. You can do better than that." Yugi said confidently, "I am the doctor. I am the doctor!"

Guy said, "That's it, now, I'll get some wigs for replacement hair and you just keep telling yourself that you are the doctor." Guy left to grab the bag of wigs as Yugi continue to say, "I'm the doctor."

Suddenly the scene changed as Shannon joined Guy in their hospital attire with masks covering their mouths as Yugi finished his words, "I am the doctor." Guy said, "Doctor Yugi, we're ready for you." Shannon placed some latex gloves on Yugi's hands as he said, "Thank you, nurse. My operating instruments, please." Shannon gave him a trombone as she replied, "Yes, doctor." Yugi blew on it as blue hair came out of Chris head as Yugi said, "No, not this one." Shannon gave him a lead guitar as he strummed it as yellow hair popped out of Chris's head, Yugi said, "Too sharp." Shannon gave him a tuba as he blew a note as brown hair started to pop out as he said, "Perfect! Nurse, mop the brow, please." Yugi played the tuba as Shannon wiped her brother's brow as a shutter was heard.

It was Yani and Suki with a camera as Yani said in her deep voice, "Aw, that's my boy!" Suki said, "Our boy, the youngest doctor." Chris said annoyed, "Hey, do you mind?" Yugi said, "Mother, Father, this is a delicate operation; I cannot lose my concentration." Suki and Yani nodded as Suki said, "Ok, just pretend we are not here." Yugi kept on playing the tuba as Chris asked, "Um, doc? Are you going to do anything?" Yugi shushed him as he said, "This is the most delicate part of the operation." Yugi played a loud note as Chris trembled from the blast.

Yugi finished the tuba playing as he said, "And done." Chris was confused as he said, "Done? But you haven't-" Yugi cut him off as he pulled off Chris's hat, revealing long and voluminous brown hair. Chris was amazed as he gasped, "It's… it's… awesome!" He got up as he marveled his hair as Yugi shouted, "I AM THE DOCTOR!" with Shannon swooning over him as Chris and Guy clapped and cheered as Yani snapped her fingers as the camera as Suki cried, "CUT!" They laughed and commented on their performance; meanwhile Chris was still soothing his ears from the tuba blow as Yani gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Better?" Chris simply said, "Yes." They laughed as Chris kissed her on the lips. Suki simply asked, "Bro, where did you play brass and string?" Yugi simply said, "Long story, don't ask."

Seeing it was about to get late, they turned everything off and got ready for bed as Chris shut the lights off and set the alarm. Shannon used the lever to disguise the house.

Suki couldn't sleep as she got up as she went to the living room to see the Millennium Items. She sighed as she thought, _Why... why must we hate them, I know something is wrong, but what?..._

Chapter 7: Depression and the cure

December arrived, the Holidays came as Chris dropped them off and went in they saw Joey, Aviva, Kelly, Tea, Duke, and Tristan looking at them, smiling as Tea smiled a fake smile, but Suki and her friends gave a 'hmph' sound as they walked past as Joey said, "So much for making friends with them." Tea said, "Forget about them, how about we go to the arcade today, just us?" Duke was wondering as Mokuba found them as he told Yugi that Seto challenged him to a duel, but much to everyone's surprise, he refused as he said, "I don't duel anymore." They walked off as Mokuba just stood there with a look of surprise as Tea asked, "Did he just refused to duel?" Duke said, "Ok, something is really wrong!" Joey said, "He never backed down from a duel before!" At lunch, the rumor of how Yugi refused to duel Seto was being spread as Yugi and his friends ate in the caferteria as Yani said, "So what if you refused to duel, it ain't our problem." They agreed as they ate their udon as Seto walked to them. Seto pointed at Yugi as he growled, "Did you not hear what my brother said, I said I want to challenge you to a duel." Yugi slurped on his noodles as he said, "He did, but I told him, I don't duel anymore, those times are over. You may want to battle Yami, he's a much better choice than me."

Seto looked surprised as Yugi turned to his friends as Seto growled and turned away. They looked at him as Yugi asked, "What?" Shannon asked, "Since when you back down out of dueling?" Yani said, "Yes, you beat my father before! Yugi, is something wrong?" Yugi nodded and said, "It reminds me of Yami, whenever I duel I can see him and I remember how we used to duel together..." His voice began breaking, "...but now I can't duel!" He began crying as Shannon scooted to him and softly cooed, "It's ok. You don't have to duel. We're all right here." Shannon kissed Yugi on the cheek as Yugi wiped his eyes. He said, "I'm sorry. I bet you don't want a weak boy as your boyfriend." Shannon said, "That's not true, Yugi. I don't want a serious boy as my boyfriend. I care about you and I love you. I would never trade you for any guy my age or for anyone."

Yugi softly said, "Really?" Shannon smiled and said, "I do." Yugi embraced Shannon as she embraced him back. Yani smiled as the others smiled too as Shannon cried, "Group hug!" They got in a huddle and gave a huge group hug; Tea looked on in disgust as they saw the others in tears as they ran towards Suki and her friends as Yani cried, "Guys, look out!" They turned to see them charge at them, but Suki and the others got in position as they stopped of seeing them with fists and stances, ready for action. Tristan said, "Hey, listen. We just wanted to-" But Suki gave him a sick punch as she growled, "We will never forgive you." Kelly said, "We just want to talk." But Shannon punched her as she said, "We don't want to hear a single word from you." Joey said, "We aren't trying to-" Yugi kicked Joey on the leg and Shannon said, "Get away!" They realized that they aren't kidding as they backed away as they ran off, scared. Everyone saw this and saw that Yugi and his friends have changed.

Tea saw this as she thought, _How could my friends go to them?! They are my friends! Ooh! Those freaks will pay! _Joey and the others returned to Tea as Kelly wiped off her mouth as she said, "Man, they really hate us." Joey said, "We suck bad. We broke their promise and now they don't trust us!" Suki thought, _We fell for their lies long enough and now we don't believe them anymore!_ Chris was at his dance class as he thought, _After what we've been through, they betray us, again?! Has that big adventure we all took taught them nothing about trust?! _Yugi was still upset from lunch as Shannon and everyone else avoided their enemies. Suki was in Math class, when she was excused to the restroom as she ran to a stall and began crying. Yani was in History class as she began to cry silently. Yugi was in Gym when he began to feel even sadder. Guy was in English as he began to be teary eyed as Shannon was crying in Spanish class. All they could think of is how all the memories they had, all the friends that betrayed them, and all the happiness was fading.

Yani was at her locker as Duke appeared as he said, "Yani, please you have to listen." But Yani ignored him as she went away without saying a word. Yugi was placing his books in his book bag as Joey tried to talk to him, but was ignored. Everyone tried to get a word in edgewise, but was ignored. At the ride back, Chris wasn't feeling great as they all drove off in silence. Joey was sick and tired of being ignored as he assembled everyone to come and try to break into the Crystal house as Seto and Mokuba warned Chris and the others as they made it home.

They got ready as Chris pulled out a snow shovel as Guy and Yugi made some snowballs as Yani piled some snow to a nozzle as tied it with rope. Shannon and Suki got bow and arrows with plungers. They saw Joey and the others coming as they got in positions as Suki locked the doors and activated the alarms, but decided to leave the gates open. Duke said, "Look, the gates are opened. Maybe they will let us in." Tea, Martin, Duke, Tristan, Kelly, Aviva, Yami, and Joey walked towards the gate as Tea scoffed, "They aren't here, come on they will never see us come." She reached for the handle, but to her amazement, the door is locked as Chris gave a signal to launch one snowball, so Guy took the first toss as it landed on Tea. She gave out a yell as she turned to see nothing, but some snow on her hair as Chris gave Yani the ok to launch a snow pile on one of the intruders. She pulled on a rope as the chute opened to release some snow on Kelly, who screamed. Yani snickered as she hid. Duke said, "Who is out there wants us out." Aviva said, "We better go!" Tea said, "No, not till I see Yani and her stupid friends." Suki launched an arrow and landed close to Martin and Kelly as they gave out a yell. Joey and his friends turned to see an angry Suki and her furious friends as Suki said, "Time to take out the trash, get them!"

Shannon's voice shrilled, "Charge!" They yelled as Yani pulled on the rope to release snow soaking Tea and Kelly as Chris launched some snow up in the air like a catapult as Guy and Yugi tossed some snowballs as the girls shot some slushed ice with some guns they found. It was sundown, when Duke and the others retreated and ran off as Suki and her friends panted as she wailed, "AND STAY OUT!" They began to cheer out in victory as Tristan and his friends ran off to the Moto house as they panted. Tristan said, "WOW! They went really far!" Martin said, "As their brother, I have to admit that they really outdid themselves! But they shot weapons at us, I think we were right, they really hate us!"

Back at the Crystal house, they were still cheering as they smiled as Yugi said, "WOW! That felt good!" Shannon said, "I feel a lot better! Now I feel like being happy again!" Yani said, "You think that's what we needed? To blow off steam?" Chris shrugged as Guy said, "Maybe. Man, I'm hungry." Suki's tummy rumbled as she said, "Me too! Let's eat!" Chris said, "We better clean up, first." They went inside as they cleaned themselves up for supper. After they finished, they watched some TV as Chris was reading a book on beetles as Shannon was reading a book on animals in Japan. Yugi and Suki were dueling as Guy and Yani was watching from the couch. The doorbell rang as Suki used her laptop to see Joey and the others as Suki said, "What do you guys want? I thought we told you to leave us alone!" Martin said, "I know we didn't listen and betrayed you, but can't you see that you are being silly?" Shannon said, "That's not what Tea said in class. She hates us and she is using you, just like before. Listen, we don't want to hear your excuses, just leave us alone, just go away!" Suki turned off the intercom and shut off the power as Joey remained still in pain. Martin realized that this time was different, there was no forgiveness anymore.

Chapter 8: Welcome, Princess Autum!

After Christmas and New Years passed, January morning came for Suki and her friends; after their fight from December, Suki and her friends avoided Joey and the others, but Joey tried to get them to listen, but they refused to hear them. Tea began to think that she was losing them, Tea blamed it all on Suki and her friends. During math, Suki thought, _I wish Princess Autum was here, she could help us with Tea._ Inside the house, where all the Millennium Items were kept safe, the items started glowing all the element's colors as a young female's voice called out, _I am here… _As Chris drove up to pick them up, Suki said, "Well, that was fun." They remained awkward as Yani said, "Yep." Chris said, "We need to pick up some groceries, ok?" They all nodded as he drove to the supermarket as they picked up some vegetables, some meat, some snacks, and many more items as Chris and Suki piled them up in the car.

Suki smiled as she said, "That's the last of it." Chris nodded as the others were piled in the car. Chris drove as they were singing a song from the radio. As the song ended they shared a laugh as Chris drove up to the driveway. As they carried the bags of groceries, Suki sniffed as she asked, "Is it me or can you smell flour?" They stopped and sniffed the air as they smelled something with flour as they crept to the door and opened it. They silently went in as they dropped the bag of groceries as Guy heard a thump from the kitchen as he whispered, "Someone is in the kitchen." Then a girl voice called out, "'Bout time you six showed up." Suki thought,_ No… but that's impossible… _They sauntered into the kitchen to see a girl dressed as an Egyptian Princess with long blonde hair with magenta hair tips as her purple eyes turned to see her friends as she smiled, "Anyone likes pizza?" Suki gasped, "Princess Autum?" Autum said, "Who do you think I am, my dad? Yeah, it's me!" They couldn't believe it.

There standing in the kitchen was Princess Autum; the six friends yelled out in joy as Princess Autum spread out her arms to give them a hug as they clamored in questions as Autum shushed them saying, "Hold on! I am just one princess!"

She explained, "Being Keeper of the realms gets really tiring and boring, so I said, 'What the heck, I check and play with my new Millennium keepers?' So I left the realms to Noah to take care of." Suki asked, "NOAH?! As in Noah Kaiba? Seto and Mokuba's stepbrother?" Yani said, "Yes, the boy who trapped us all in a virtual world to stay trapped forever? Ring any bells, Princess?" Autum said, "Not to worry, he's been a good young man, since I took him in. He used to be cruel, but I was able to help him find the right path, with some help from Mokuba and you, Suki. He just needed someone who understands what it's like is to be perfect and loved." Yugi sighed in relief, "Ok, good." Autum said, "I wanted to ask, since my way to the realm is shut, could I stay with you guys?" They all nodded as Yani said, "Princess, you can stay as long as you like."

Autum beamed as she said, "Good, 'cause if you didn't then my Pizza dough would go to waste." She saw the bags of groceries as she said, "Here, let me get those." Her blonde hair grew as it reached to the bags and began to sort all of them into their proper place as she said, "Done!" They all grew silent as Guy said, "Wow! She's good." Suki nodded and said, "Why do think I can do magic?" Autum said, "Anyway, let's get to work on making our pizzas, while I set the ovens." They all agreed as they began to cut up their favorite toppings and Autum turned on the ovens. As soon as she got the pans and continued to make the dough; Chris began to chop up green bell pepper as Guy was slicing and dicing tomatoes. Yugi was slicing black olives as Shannon then began slicing pepperoni as Suki was in tears as she was cutting onions. Yani was chopping mushrooms, pineapple, garlic, and green onions. Chris helped Autum cook the sausages and Pizza sauce in the stove. After everything was cooked, sliced and chopped, they began to create their pizzas as they tossed in everything as they laughed and chattered.

After Guy finished making his pizza and had Chris place it in the oven, he began to make his favorite dessert, berry cheesecake. As Guy finished his cake and placed it in the oven, he set the timer to one hour and a half as he smiled. They used that time to do their homework as Autum and Chris cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. It was after five, when the pizzas were ready. As Guy heard that his cheesecake was done; he went to the oven as he took the cake out and placed it on a long wide wooden butcher block as he carefully opened the cake tin as he left it in the fridge to cool as he carefully placed berries on top of the cake and drizzled on some berry sauce.

Suki called out, "Hey, Guy! Your pizza is ready!" Guy called back, "Coming!" He placed the cake in the fridge as he said to it, "Yummy!" After Guy came back, they began to eat as they were unaware that Joey and Duke were spying on them as their mouths watered; Joey said, "Sure wish Yugi and his friends invited us." Duke said, "That pizza looks delicious." Then Tea appeared as she whispered, "What are you doing, and what are you watching in there?" She pushed them out of the way to see Suki and her friends inside eating Pizza as they laughed as Autum served them fresh squeezed apple cider as Tea growled, "They always get the luck, when is it my turn to get luck, WHEN?!"

But Tea turned cold as she saw Autum and became scared, _Oh, no. She's here, she's here to take me back to the Shadow Realm!_ Suki heard Tea as she asked, "Was that Tea?" Guy turned to see Tea, Joey, and Duke outside as he yelled, "It's them!" They turned to see them as Suki marched to the window and opened it as she yelled, "WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE SPIES ON OTHER PEOPLE DURING DINNER TIME?!" The girl began to pant heavily as she ran off. Shannon said, "Again, will you just vamoosh?!" Shannon shut the window and closed the curtains as she sauntered back to her friends as Tea just remained angry as she said, "Why is it that they have everything? What is in there should be mine!" Joey said, "Tea... shut up."

After dinner, Guy said, "I think it is time for dessert!" He walked to the kitchen from the counter to see take out his cake. He showed it to everyone as they were in awe. Guy's cake was beautiful as Guy's heart began to burst as he saw that everyone took a bite and smiled at him. Back in Megadale, Kelly and Maz never appreciated his cooking, he had an amazing talent, but he could never show it. Suki said, "Oh, Guy. This is amazing." Guy said, "Nah, my mom's is better, just more healthier." Shannon said, "Are you crazy? This is awesome. Koki could never think of this." Yugi said, "You're a great cook." Yani said, "Delicious." Autum said, "Much creamier than sponge cakes." Guy was proud that his friends loved his cake, especially Suki.

As night fell, Chris escorted Autum in her new bedroom. The princess's new bed was ready along with her school uniform all folded up. Then bedtime was close as they got cleaned as Autum was in her Egyptian nightgown as her hair was braided, but she was so sleepy, that she immediately, fell asleep as she was in her bed as the girls were getting ready as Suki took Autum's blanket and covered the princess as she whispered, "I think it's time we all slept too." They went to their beds as Suki snapped her fingers to activate the security alarms and turning off the lights.

Chapter 9: Oui, Oui Kouki!

"Paris in the Springtime" by Noah, Owen, and Sierra, "Chez Paris" by Russell, Penny Ling, Minka, Sunil, and Pepper and "Cyril McFlip" by Russell

Two months past as March morning came, Autum and the gang were dressed up for school as Tea was watching this in jealousy as she schemed to try and lure Autum from Suki and her friends. Tea walked towards them as Tristan said, "Hey, isn't the Princess with Suki?" The gang turned to see them as Autum spotted Tea as she whispered, "Get ready." Tea sweet talked her, "Hey, Autum. Listen, I was thinking. Why not leave them and join my friends? We could go to the mall or I can buy you lunch?" Yami saw that the girl was the princess as he said, "It won't work, since she's connected to Suki and Yani. She will refuse Tea's offer." Autum said, "No way! I rather die in the Shadow Realm than to join you. Come, friends!" The princess took Suki and her friends and left.

Tea was in shock as Autum was far away as she grew angry. _THIS IS NOT OVER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! _As Autum was enrolled, she was happy as she was joined up with Suki for Math class as she met a kind and gentle, brown haired boy named Kouki. He was a friend of Suki and Yugi as he also wasn't fooled by Tea's 'kindness' and her lies from before. Like everyone else, he despises her. Then, during lunch Kelly said, "Forget it, Tea! They don't want you and since Autum is Suki's third form, she will refuse." Tea saw that Kouki was joining up with Autum as she said, "He is wasting his time, they will never-" But Kouki was already sitting with Suki and the others. Tea was fuming as she said, "Why do they get all the luck? OHH, THAT'S IT! THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She walked away with everyone else following her.

After Drama class, Autum started to develop a crush on Kouki as he felt the same way about Autum. Suki and everyone else was happy for her as they spotted Tea and Ushio. They may have teamed up as Ushio became scared, since he was beaten twice by Suki and her friends, he became scared and tried to escape. Tea was calling him a coward but to no avail. Tea was now getting angry as Autum snorted at her failure. Tea had enough as she stopped Suki and her friends. They turned to see Tea angry as she said, "You know, I had enough of your luck. That luck is mine, so I want you guys to be unlucky again. So I will take what is mine, that house, my friends, and of course the pain that I will personally enjoy." But she felt a punch on her back to see Kouki angry as he yelled, "Leave them alone, they are sweet and nice and they have done nothing to you!" Everyone else looked angry as Suki and the others looked concerned. Tea began to march towards Suki and her friends as they got into position as Tea growled, "You did this! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" She took Suki and began to strangle her, the principal saw this as Yugi tried to pull Suki out of Tea's grasp as she punched him. Shannon began to kick Tea on her leg as she cried, "Let her go!" Yani and Guy helped out as Suki was losing air. Chris got out of the car and tried to take Suki. But Kouki took Suki off of Tea as he gave her a punch in the arm and stomach.

Tea let go of her as the Principal angrily appeared as Suki began hacking as she was coughing air as everyone else got worried. A blonde girl tossed a bottle of water at Yugi as she said, "Hey! Catch!" He caught it as he gave it to his sister as they stared angrily at Tea as the Principal said, "Ms. Gardner, two weeks detention! To my office, now!" She dragged Tea away as everyone else clamored as Suki was still coughing as Guy examined his girlfriend as he asked, "Suki, did she hurt you?" Suki was shivering as she began crying as a black haired boy cried, "Hey, is she all right?" More voices came in, "Is Suki all right?" "Wait till I get my hand on Gardner!" "She is so busted!" Ignoring them, Guy held her as he turned to Kouki and said, "Thank you for saving her." Autum said, "You saved my friend. Thank you, you're my hero." Kouki just gave a small shrug as the princess gave him a kiss as they piled up in the car with Kouki standing there in amazement. Inside Kouki was exploding as his brain just simply said, _Autum kissed you! She is in love with you!_

Suki was having trouble breathing as Chris said, "We better take her to a doctor." Suki's voice rasped as she said, "I'll be fine. I need my voice to rest." Autum said, "When I lost my voice from breathing the sand, Marik showed me a remedy that could help. It's very easy to make, what we need is hot milk and honey with a hint of ground sage." As they got home Yani got the sage from the herb garden as she grind the sage into powder as Yugi and Autum pour the hot milk and honey with the sage. Autum stirred as Suki kept on breathing and coughing as Autum gave her the milk as she said, "Here, bottoms up!" Suki sniffed it, it was nothing, just milk and honey, the sage was added, just hidden. She blew on it as she drank it. She could feel the milk inside her throat as the honey, milk, and sage cured her throat. Suki gasped for air as she said clearing her throat, "Hey, this is yummy! My throat, it's all better! Thanks, Autum!"

Autum patted Suki's head as she said, "Tea will get her just reward, I am sure of it!" Autum was right, the principal assigned Tea her two week detention as Tea was denying that she tried to strangle Suki. The principal wasn't fooling as she said, "You tried that lie before, remember?" Tea remembered the lie she spread before, Tea was turning green as the principal said, "Ms. Gardner, one more act like that and you are expelled! Is that clear?" Tea turned pale as she nodded as the principal sent her off as Tea was fuming. Then she heard whispering as she saw Mokuba whispering to his brother as Tea looked suspicious.

Kouki appeared as he asked, "Kaiba, Mokuba, where can I find Suki and her friends? Rumors say that they don't live in the Game shop anymore. Some guy from the lockers told me that they left after some argument." Mokuba said, "You need to pass the Game Shop to Fourth ave. Then go left from there and you will find Crystal Cove. But careful, since they are no longer friends with anyone with Tea including those other friends, they won't let anyone in." Kouki said, "Well, if you don't want to relive a time where you had friends, who double crossed you, would you keep them out?" Kouki left the Kaiba brothers and decided to visit Suki and her friends and see if Suki is all right. As he followed Mokuba's instructions, he found the house as he pressed the intercom as he heard Yugi's voice, "Who is it?" Kouki said, "Yugi, it's me, Kouki. I just wanted to check if Suki is all right. I hope she didn't get her voice damaged, after what Tea did." Then Yani's voice buzzed, "She's fine, but do come in, Kouki." The gates opened as he walked to the door as he saw that it was all clean.

Kouki saw that Mokuba wasn't kidding when he said the house was made of Crystal and Gems. He walked up the stairs to the door as Chris opened it as he said, "Oh, you must be the one who helped save Suki. Come in." Kouki followed Chris inside as he wiped his feet on the welcome mat on the floor as Chris took his bag and placed it on the hanger next to it as they went into the living room where everyone was doing homework as Yani looked up as she smiled as she said, "Welcome, Kouki. What brings you here and let me guess, Mokuba told you to find us." Kouki said, "I was passing by and thought I'd come over and yes, Mokuba did. And this house is amazing. How did you manage to create this?"

Suki said, "After me and my friends split up, we created a haven where we can be what we want to be. And now Tea wants it." Kouki said, "Speaking of Tea, how's your neck? That's why I came over." Suki said, "Ok, just needed some water and air." Kouki said, "After she tried to strangle you, she got detention, one more mistake like that and she is done from school. Expelled! Suspended! And goodbye Gardner from Domino Junior High." They looked just like, 'Meh.' Then Autum appeared as she said, "Kouki, welcome. I didn't hear you come in." Kouki said, "I wanted to see if Suki was ok. But looks like she's all right now." Suki said, "I am, thank you for asking." Kouki was looking at Guy as he was looking at the Film machine as Kouki asked, "What is he doing?" Suki said, "We do a little hobby. We make videos for fun to fill the void that Yami and the others broke. So we do these skits or fun acts to cover the pain. And it works." Kouki asked, "Can I join? I always wanted to be in a video, let alone direct one. This could put my TV and Film experience to the test."

Suki said, "Yeah, we could use one more person, aside from the dust Suki made." Kouki said, "Great and I think I know the perfect song." Guy said, "Well, you can try it out, besides I could use some help here." Kouki and Guy spent all day with the machine as he said, "This would be better if we did this outside." Yani asked, "So tell us the story." Kouki said, "Okay, Suki and Guy, I need you to play the roles of a girl whose heart was broken by her man who betrayed you and your superstar boyfriend wants you to calm down. Chris and Yani, play the part of two friends trapped in lasers as Chris was across as Yani is sullen that it burned off her shoe. Autum, Yugi, Shannon, and I will be background as Shannon has only one line. Rest of us is silent." They all agreed as Yugi said, "Let's make the location Paris, 'cause it's nice place to put in a film or skit." They all agreed as they got to work as soon as they finished their homework.

Suki did the costumes as Kouki ordered her to do as he asked Chris to make wired rope and have them hang over lasers that was near the gates. Yani made sure she was not heavy she was hanging from the rope. Suki was acting to be sad and angry at Guy by pretending that he was cheating on her as Yugi and Chris helped Yani as Autum, Shannon, and Kouki helped Guy and Suki. As Yami and the others found them outside, Joey saw Yani standing on the top of the wall as she lifted her leg as Kouki said, "Great now, hold that pose!" Yani asked, "Kouki-san, are you sure I should be doing this, maybe Shannon or Autum should do it." Kouki said, "I know, but Shannon is helping Yugi with the lasers as Autum is finishing that statue." Joey asked, "What are they doing now, and is Yani standing over lasers?"

They stared at the wall as Autum pushed the statue as she placed the mallet next to it as she showed Suki what she had to do. Kouki said, "Suki, Guy, Chris, and Yani will sing their solos as the rest of us will be background." Agreeing with Kouki, Autum hands pieces to Yugi, who was in position next to Chris as Autum, Shannon, and Kouki as he asked, "Shannon, you know you line?" Shannon nodded as Autum said, "Hopefully, no one is watching this." Kouki said, "Hopefully this will work, Suki-san, you ready?" Suki nodded as she was standing next to a red rose bush as she smiled as Guy looked at her with fake worry. Yani looked sullen as she was balancing on top of the wall with her left shoe out as she had a rotten shoe on her right foot as Chris was trying to help her stand by holding her hands. Kouki said with the camera, "I snap my fingers turn it off and press this button for on, right?" Shannon said, "Yes, the green button turns on the camera and machine, snapping your fingers turns them off." Kouki used the remote to press the green button as the machines began as music began as Suki sang,

[**Suki**]

_I love Paris in the springtime!_

_Je t'aime Paris in the fall!_

Suki danced around as Guy followed.

Guy: That's great, Suki! Keep going!

Suki plucked a rose as she smelled it as she sang.

[**Suki**]

_It's the city of love in the summer!_

_But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause..._

Suki began to destroy the rose and strangling it as she sang,

[**Suki**]

_You broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!_

Suki angrily walked as she sang to Shannon and Autum as she sang vainly,

[**Suki**]

_Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!_

_Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!_

_Oui, my friends! They will-!_

_Aww..._

Near a statue, Suki began to sing-rant as she used the mallet to smash the head off.

[**Suki**]

_Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!_

Suki jumped on the wall and tossed the head like a discus, as it landed on Guy.

Guy: Wait up, Suki!

Yami turned to see his daughter and Chris over the lasers as Chris sang,

[**Chris**]

_Oui, my love! You are going to make it through!_

Yani showed her foot as she sang with sarcasm as another laser hit her thigh with a face of pain.

[**Yani**]

_Um, non, my love. That thing just burned off my shoe._

Yani was getting a bit sore from standing still over the lasers as Suki looked at Guy with sadness as she was being melodramatic as she sang,

[**Suki**]

_Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!_

Shannon began to her line as she asked Guy,

Shannon: Hey! What are you doing?

Guy: I'm trying!

[**Suki**]

_Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you..._

Suki began to sing-rant as she looked at Guy with him looking shocked,

[**Suki**]

_If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-_

_Oui, end up in Paris!_

_Oui, feeling disparaisse!_

_And the boy won't even take you outside!_

Kouki snapped his fingers as he said, "Cut! That a wrap, people." They all clamored as Chris and Guy helped Yani down as she smiled. Shannon and Yugi spoke to Suki about her performance as Yani kissed Chris from being carried down bridal style as Kouki said, "That was great, and great vocals, Suki!" Suki smiled as Guy said, "That's my lady!" Suki blushed as she said, "Aww…." Yani was still sore as she winced as Chris gave her an ice pack as she said, "Thanks."

From on the other side as Kelly said, "I didn't know Guy was a bonafide Thespian. He's good." Joey said, "Suki didn't tell anyone she can act too." Martin said, "I just can't believe that Chris and Yani were over lasers." Yugi said, "Hey, while we're are still in Paris, I think I found one song that can match, but I need Shannon, Yani, Suki, and Guy to help me sing while Autum, Chris and Kouki play some non-singing roles." Yugi explained it all as they agreed as they began planning as Suki began to find berets as Guy found an accordion as he played a few notes as Chris got music and background set as Suki said, "Places!" Yugi, Suki, Shannon, Guy, and Yani got in place as they were dressed in French clothing as Kouki tossed the remote to Guy as he pressed it as French music began to play as they began to sing.

[**Shannon, Yani, Suki, Guy, and Yugi**]

_Chez Paris_

_Chez Paris_

_A beautiful city, where they say_

Autum popped in as she said,

Autum: Oui, oui!

[**All**]

_Travel to France, and you'll be entranced by the beauty of Chez Paris_

Suki and Guy were sitting on chairs next to a table with a baguette on a plate, a cup of coffee, and a plate of cheese as they were shown next to a cut out of a café.

[**Suki**]

_The restaurants of Paris are like nowhere else_

_You can dine on Soufflé and baguettes_

Guy was eating small pieces of cheese with crackers as he feed Suki a slice of Swiss cheese on a cracker as he sang.

[**Guy]**

_With ten thousand cheeses, you'll never want to leave_

Suki munched on her snack as she and Guy sang together as they held hands,

[**Guy and Suki**]

_This beautiful Chez Paris_

Yugi and Shannon joined in as they sang along,

[**All**]

_Chez Paris_

_Chez Paris_

_Throw on a beret, and let's go_

Yani was riding on a boat with Chris rowing as he called,

Chris: Allons-y!

_Croissants and cafés or a frog_

Guy: Hide your legs!

_When in beautiful Chez Paris_

Shannon was dancing around the cut outs of paintings as she danced and sang,

[**Shannon**]

_It's a city of artists who hang in the Louvre_

_Mona Lisa is smirking_

_Picasso is blue_

_Van Gogh is here_

Kouki as Van Gogh: Have you seen my ear?

Guy popped in as he sang with Shannon,

[**Shannon and Guy**]

_In the beautiful Chez Paris_

The painted night sky was pretty as Yugi was on a boat with Shannon who was blushing from being next to her boyfriend.

[**Yugi**]

_It's a city of romance_

_There's love in the air_

_You'll float down the river, with nary a care_

_An accordion plays the love songs of the day_

Yani popped in as Yugi and Yani sang,

[**Yugi and Yani**]

_In the beautiful Chez Paris_

Yugi, Suki, Guy, and Shannon gathered in a group as they sang together.

[**All**]

_Chez Paris_

_Chez Paris_

Yani was using her camera as she sang and danced

[**Yani**]

_You'll never get tired with so much to see_

Guy was dipping a fruit in cheese fondue as he sang,

[**Guy**]

_Make some fondue_

Yugi had Shannon in his arms as he presented her with flowers as he sang,

[**Yugi**]

_Net a flower or two_

They gathered as they all sang in a group,

[**All**]

_In beautiful Chez Paris_

Guy snapped his fingers as the camera stopped recording and the music stopped as he said, "That's a wrap, people." The all sighed as Suki said, "Guys, wait! I think I have an idea for one more song! But I am not going to tell you what!" The gang yelled, "WHAT?!" Guy asked, "Why not, Suki?" Suki's stomach grumbled as she said, "'Cause, I am hungry, that's why." Yani's stomach rumbled as she said, "Yeah, I'm starving too." Kouki said, "My parents won't be home until ten; so, I guess I could stay here to help." Chris said, "I'll call Kouki's parents that tell them that Kouki can stay for dinner." As they went in, Kelly and the others peered in to see Suki clapped her hands rhythmically as the machine and camera disappeared as she walked inside as she laughed as she said, "No, really?" The door closed as Martin asked, "What's the plan now?" Tristan said, "We wait."

It was dark as the gang appeared as Guy said, "You want me to do the song?" Suki said, "I kept hearing your singing voice and I need someone like that to sing one song. Can you try, for me? Oh, please, please, please?" Guy saw Suki's sparkling garnet eyes as her head tilted; he said, "Wow, the three pleases, the head tilt, and the puppy dog eyes; the begging trifecta." They stood there as Guy said, "Don't stand a chance, do I?" Yugi shrugged and said, "Nope." Guy sighed and said, "Fine. But only 'cause Suki is cute with that. When Kelly did that…" He opened his mouth and pointed it as he made a gagging sound as the gang laughed as Chris said, "Please, you're going to make me fall!" But too late he fell as he laughed. Kelly growled as Joey shushed her, Aviva looked in as Suki took control.

Suki assigned jobs as Yani and Kouki helped make Victorian costumes as she assigned Yugi and Chris to be characters as she assigned Guy to be a detective based of Sherlock Holmes named Cyril McFlip as Suki gave the girls a singing role as Kouki was to help make repels and ropes and to provide props as Kouki set the machine to a song from Victorian London as Kouki gave them a thumbs up. Guy used the remote to activate the music and camera as Kouki dropped a small cube of dry ice as it became foggy as Guy dressed as Sherlock Holmes as he began to sing in a British accent,

[**Guy**]

_I'm Cyril McFlip and I'm here to discover_

Chris and Yugi appeared in costumes as they looked at each other with anger and hatred as they went separate ways as Guy continued,

_How two best friends fell out with each other_

_Before today, they were thick as thieves_

_Spending all their time, watching scary movies_

Yugi and Chris turned as they threw each a raspberry as Guy sang,

_But now we know there's something wrong_

_And that is why I'm singing this song_

The girls came in to sing, walking slowly dressed in Victorian dresses as they said in unison,

[**Autum, Yani, Suki, and Shannon**]

_Cyril McFlip_

_Cyril McFlip_

_He always gets to the bottom of it_

_He can solve any mystery_

_For he's the best detective in history_

Guy began to act like a detective as he did his lines with Yugi and Chris doing as he says. He was up front the house as Guy recited in his British accent,

Guy: Maybe Yugi and Chris both wanted to live in this house, which was mostly haunted.

Chris and Yugi, acting terrified slammed the door open as a ghost appeared.

Chris: Aaah, there's a ghost!

Yugi: Move it! Out of my way, slowpoke!

Guy: Or maybe they both had a secret desire to ride a ferocious Saber tooth Tiger.

Shannon used a horse and gave it a saber toothed tiger look as Yugi and Chris were riding on top as they argued on who should sit where.

Yugi: You sit by the teeth!

Chris: No, I wanna be in the back!

Once again the girls came in as they were on top of the wall as they sang and twirled,

[**Autum, Yani, Suki, and Shannon**]

_Cyril McFlip_

_Cyril McFlip_

_He always gets to the bottom of it_

They leaped off the wall as they finished,

_He can solve any mystery_

_For he's the best detective in history_

Guy began his monologue as he sang,

[**Guy**]

What we know for sure, is that Chris and Yugi are no longer speaking

And that is a pity

Maybe they argued over who was better

Chris and Yugi popped some Jalapeno peppers in their mouths and waited.

At eating those spicy Jalapeño peppers

Chris and Yugi's mouths burned from the peppers as they tried to soothe the pain

_When two friends fight, it's such a shame_

_It's hard to know just who's to blame_

Chris and Yugi was standing next to a chalkboard as they argued on math problems as Guy sang,

_Maybe they fought over who was smarter_

Chris and Yugi accidentally fell into a tub of water as they tried to hold their breath,

_Or who could hold their breath for longer_

Guy helped them out as the girls slowly sang like a chorus as they chimed in unison as the water jets sent them up as they twirled,

[**Autum, Yani, Suki, and Shannon**]

_Cyril McFlip_

_Cyril McFlip_

_He can solve any mystery_

_For he's the best detective in history_

They all posed as Kouki said, "Cut! Print! We got it!" Kelly saw this as she said, "Wow. My brother's good. Did you hear his singing, his voice is better than mine." Yani said, "This was the best day ever! Well, aside from Suki being strangled." Suki glowered at Yani as she said, "Oops, sorry." Then a car came as it revealed a woman and man as they honked the horn as the gang saw them. Kouki turned to see his mom and dad as they waved at him. Autum said, "Well, time to go home." Autum and Kouki walked to the car as the gang waved bye to Kouki as Kouki's mom said, "Thanks for taking care of him, he likes to make new friends." Autum said, "No problem, having him over was fun. Did you hear his idea for our movie; he should grow up to be a director or a script writer one day."

Kouki's father said, "Kouki is planning to leave Domino City to pursue his movie career in America, when he graduates from Domino City Arts Academy College." Kouki said, "Yeah! See you soon." Autum said, "Yeah! And thanks for saving Suki back there; that was really brave to save her from Tea." Kouki's mother said, "I heard that Tea was back in Domino City. Rumor is that she caused Yugi and Suki Moto to be blamed on a crime they didn't commit." Kouki's father said, "Listen, young lady, If Tea is causing you problems, my brother is a lawyer and my little sister is a policewoman, call them if Tea ever gives you problems." He handed Autum two business cards as she said, "Thank you." She bowed as Kouki's mother said, "Tea will pay the price for her crime, believe me." Kouki's father began to start the car as Chris came out as he cried, "Wait, he forgot his bag!" Kouki took it as he said, "Thanks, man." He and Chris high fived as it left as Autum waved bye.

Martin gulped as he whispered, "Looks like Autum and Chris will accept police and law help." Kelly looked at her as Autum stood there as she said to herself, "Tea will return to the Shadow Realm, and when she does, her punishment will be severe for escaping." Then two friends appeared as she recognized them as Bakura and Ryou. She smiled as Bakura looked at Autum and amazement. Autum said, "Ryou, Bakura! Hi!" The white haired men waved back, Bakura was still stubborn, but he later turned out nice and just fun. He and Ryou became fast friends and now roommates. Then two more people showed you and their hair was more grayish-white as Suki appeared as she recognized them as Marik and Malik. They invited them in as Joey said, "I don't believe dis. We aren't allowed in, but Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura are allowed in?"

Tristan said, "We don't hang out with them anymore, since they yelled at us for betraying Suki and her friends. So, like Kouki, those four are their friends now." But it was only a short visit as they gave them a gift from Egypt from Ishizu and Odion. Suki smiled as they waved bye to the four as they sighed. Yugi was over the wall as he looked below to see Tristan as he gave out a yell as he fell off the wall. Shannon saw and ran to him as they went to peek to see Tristan and the others as they angrily got the hose as Chris turned in on full blast as Yani sprayed on them as Kelly and her buddies gave out a scream and a huge yell as Suki shouted out, "Will you get out of here and leave us alone?!"

Yani turned off the hose as Shannon yelled, "Why do you like to torture us?" Martin said, "Listen, you are making a mistake! But keeping us out, you have locked away your feelings!" Chris shouted, "You lied to us! You promised that you would never listen to Tea and instead you did! We trusted you!" Suki said, "If you really cared, then you leave us alone and get out!" They angrily turned away and marched in and slammed the door. Tristan said, "Guys, let's give up. It's over, Suki and her friends will never listen to us again." Shannon was still outside as she looked at Martin and Aviva with hurt, Shannon turned away as she went in as she wiped her eyes. Suki saw this as she looked at Joey and Tristan, but she closed the curtains, with a look of hatred. Things are getting worse each second.

Chapter 10: What Love can really do

Song: "Secret Cupid song" by Sugar Sprinkles and "Cyril McFlip (Reprise)" by the Pets

Many days passed as spring arrived in as the six friends were in the dining room eating breakfast telephone rang, Chris answered it as he said, "Crystal Cove Residence. Yes, this is Chris. Hello, ma'am. Yes. Ok, I will tell them. Okay, thank you for calling. I hope they will fix the pipes. Thank you, good bye." Suki was eating her pancake as she asked, "Chris, who was on the phone?" Chris responded, "That was the school Principal. She called to tell me that school is cancelled. Some lowlife teenager shoved a shovel at the school's water main last night and now the whole school is flooded with water. Until Monday morning, school is cancelled for the day." The gang cheered as Suki said, "Yipee! No school!" Chris groaned as he smiled as he said, "Yeah for you, but I still have dance class. Today I have to master hip hop." Autum said, "Well, I think we should play a joke on our little traitors." They all looked at her as Suki said, "I dunno. We have played war with them, and besides we all know, Yami. He'll see right through us and ruin our prank." Autum said, "Yeah, but he can't get through me, Yugi, Yani, and you. Besides, I came up with a great plan. Listen, we all know that each of us girls is dating a guy, right?" The girls nodded as the boys shrugged. Autum said, "We, if there is one thing that older brothers or sisters hate is when love is a bit too much. Like obsession. For example, if my father sees Chris flirting too much with Yani, he would get furious, right?"

Yani and Chris nodded as Chris left for class. Autum said, "But the best part is we all get to laugh, while they get confused." Guy asked, "Uh, could you repeat that?" Autum sigh exasperatedly as she said, "What I mean is that we play a joke on them, with some help from this little guy." She pulled out a long stringed instrument as she said, "My little buddy, the Oud. When I was little, I used to play this for fun and we played jokes on my dad." Guy asked, "What do you mean by 'We'?" Autum explained, "My old friend Marik and me. This joke was the same one we're are going to play on our little ex-buddies. Here's the plan."

Autum whispered the plan as she said, "Time to play our little game." The entire team smiled evilly as they shared a laugh.

As they finished breakfast, Autum called Kouki to come over and play. Suki asked, "Should we use the hair spell?" Autum nodded her head as she said, "Suki, create the clones of these hair strands and disguise them as total strangers, and make sure Clone Mokuba speaks to us, when we give him the signal. Ok, everyone knows what to say? Remember Guy, we have to make sure that you are straining your love life with Suki and now losing your touch. We will also bring back my favorite song 'Cyril Mcflip.' in our Victorian garments. And since Kouki is coming over to help film the prank, since he will be helping us play." Chris came back with Kouki as he said, "Teacher is sick and class is cancelled for the day, so I'm playing." Kouki said, "Camera's set all over the city and undercover, gang. We're ready to rock." Shannon said, "Let's do it." Suki and the others left the house as they had a picnic basket and Yugi holding on to their blanket. Tea saw through her window of Solomon's house as she scowled at them as Joey saw her as he asked, "Tea, you okay?" Tea said, "Yeah. But it's odd. Yugi and his buddies are passing by the shop and they are ignoring us. What are those losers up to now?" Tristan saw that Yugi and his friends giggling as he noticed that were holding their picnic basket and they were talking. Tristan said, "Looks like, they are going to have a picnic today at the park. I heard that the school is flooded and that guy's dance teacher is sick today."

Joey's mouth watered as he said, "I say we follow them." Aviva said, "Wait, for what? Accusing them for leaving us?" Kelly said, "No, for the basket." Yami stood there as he shrugged as they left to follow their targets to the park. Suki's eyes shifted as she smiled and whispered, "They are following us." Autum smiled evilly and said, "Perfect." They reached the park as they went up their favorite hill and set up their picnic Guy pretended to not give Suki her food first as the camera was rolling as Shannon whispered, "I see them. They are hiding at the bushes." They saw Tea and her friends hiding as Suki began her lines by saying, "Hey, look at that couple!" A clone of Mai and Joey were flirting with each other as Shannon pointed another of Serenity and Tristan were having lunch together and playing footsies as Tea and Duke were smiling and exchanging words at a bench. Each clone was disguised to look completely unrecognizable to the eye as they shared a silent laugh.

Guy pretended to think love is nothing as he said, "Bah! What's so great about that kind of love?" Guy pretended to yawn and said, "Yawn! Bo-o-oring!" Shannon asked, "Guy, didn't you like films about princes falling for princesses?" Guy responded, "Uh, no! I like action movies with extreme sports and explosions!" Yugi said, "I like ones when someone falls down a lot. They're always funny." Chris tripped on a tree root as Guy and Yugi laughed. The girls groaned as Guy got up to the trash can as Suki said, "Guy, I think you have lost your touch on your relationship with me. I think you need some help." Guy said, "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Too much love is really bad, trust me." A boy's voice spoke, "Hi!"

They turned to see Mokuba wearing a cap and wearing a school uniform came to them, Guy asked "Who are you?" He said, "I am Moe. I was a lot like you, bud. But I saw the light, and I will never go back to where I used to be." Shannon said, "You fell in love?" Suki and the girls gasped, as Suki yelled, "Tell us, tell us!" Yani said, "We want to hear the juicy details." Mokuba said, "I remember it all started five minutes ago." Suki asked, "Because it was so romantic?" Mokuba said, "That, and it began five minutes. I was walking to the library, when I saw her. At first I ignored her, but then I heard this music and spotted her and it was like awesome!" Mokuba danced around as Suki said, "I heard about this before, some people kept on gossiping about this mysterious girl who is spreading love. Some kind of cupid." Shannon joked, "More like a cute-pid!" She laughed at her own joke as Yani said, "She goes under the name the Secret Siren." Suki said, "Doesn't that sound romantic, Guy?" Guy said, "I think it sounds du-u-u-umb!"

Suki looked disappointed as Mokuba kept on dancing as Guy said disguted, "Ugh, look at that silly kid!" Shannon said, "Moe isn't hurting anyone." Mokuba began to dance with Guy as he was tossed to the bushes as Mokuba left. From the bush Guy said, "Oh, that's it! This Secret Siren is just some love vigilante that must be stopped. We need a detective." Guy pulled out his detective hat as he said in a British accent, "And by jove, I think we've got one." Then girls and boys are in their Victorian garments as they began to sing,

[**All**]

_Cyril McFlip_

_Cyril McFlip…_

But Guy cut the song, "Never mind that!" The gang groaned and grumbled as they turned their clothes back to normal. Autum thought, _But that's my favorite part!_ Guy then said in his new accent, "We have got to catch this secret troublemaker, old chaps. Now, who's with me?" Chris said, "I am with Guy, I mean Cyril Mcflip. Let's catch that Secret Siren." The gang turned to Mokuba who is dancing around a clone of Rebecca, who is looking happy. Chris finished, "I don't want to end up like him." Yugi said, "Me neither. I'm in." Suki said, "Can I come too? I want to meet the Secret Siren." Guy said, "We are not going to make chums with this fellow, Su. But having you around will work well. Here's the plan, mates. Su and I will pose as potential boyfriend and girlfriend. If this Secret Siren sees us together, she will do anything to cast her spell." Suki giggled as she said dreamily, "Ok." Guy said, "But she will fail, because Chris, you and Yugi will capture her, red handed." The men nodded as he said, "Let's go."

The girls began to pack up their picnic as Shannon gave Guy a burlap bag with a wink as he opened it. He pulled out two nets for Chris and Yugi as he gave Suki a wig and glasses and a fake moustache for him as they whispered, "Shannon, guys, find Tea and her friends and see if they are still spying on us." They nodded as they left. Guy whispered to the boys something as Autum was still waiting for her cue. Guy and Suki was meeting at the pond as he said, "Hey there, cutie. I am just a lonely dateless guy." Suki said, "And I am a just a girl waiting for a date from a very cute and hot boy." Suki and Guy began to exchange words, when Autum began her song on her Oud,

[**Autum**]

_Secret Siren is my name_

_Some think I'm cuckoo_

_My secret's not too secret, though_

_'Cause love's what I do do_

Suki winked as Guy followed Autum's voice as he saw Autum under a tree singing as Guy asked, "Autum?! You're the Secret Siren?!" Autum said, "Aw, man. You got me. But I've also got you." She strummed her Oud and sang,

[**Autum**]

_You can love most anyone_

_It's happy and it's free_

_Go ahead and try it_

_With the next pet that you see_

At the end of her song, she played a chord as Guy pretended to feel funny as Autum turned him to Suki's direction as she pushed him towards Suki. Guy said, "I suddenly feel... funny..." Then he smiled goofily as he stared at Suki as he said dazed, "Suki Moto…" On cue, Autum came out from the bush as Chris said, "Oh, my god! Autum is the Secret Siren!" Yugi shouted, "Get her!" They tackled her and Guy as Autum made her escape. The dust cleared to only see Guy under a net. The net came off as Yugi asked, "Guy, why aren't you going after Autum? She's the Secret Siren!" Guy said, "Now, that I think about it, what's the point with her? I mean, we all need love, especially with a sweet and beautiful girl like Suki Moto."

Blushing from what Guy said, Suki ran to him as she asked, "You ok?" Guy began to flirt with her, "Well, hello, gorgeous." Suki was confused as asked, "What just happened?" Guy said, "Shh, don't speak. I want to gaze in your amethyst eyes. We don't need words, we have the language of love." From the bushes, Kelly was confused, "Wasn't Guy not interested in Suki earlier?" Joey said, "Yeah, I saw. I thought Guy was losing his touch with Suki." Tristan said, "I think that guy is obsessing over Suki. I mean, I am dateless, but whoever sang that song has Guy under her spell." Suki walked away confused as the boys followed her. Kouki kept the camera on as took off to an alley away from the streets. He angled it to the corner away from the crowd. Tea and the others followed them to the other side of the park as Kouki said, "Ok. Suki and Guy, get ready. They're coming. Yugi, Chris, follow me and hide." Yugi and Chris followed Kouki as they hid as Kouki tossed Guy a bouquet of Red roses as he gave a nod Guy handed Suki a heart shaped box filled with her favorite candy as she gave a wink to him and placed it on the ground behind her. Kouki let out a snicker as the two men silently laughed. All was quiet as Tea and her friends found Suki standing alone as Guy was walking towards her.

Kouki gave out a signal to start the cameras as Guy revealed his flowers to Suki as he said, "Flowers for my sweetie, sweetness of a sweetheart?" Suki was given her flowers as she said, "Thanks, I guess." She began to walk away confused, but then Guy came around and showed her the box as he said, "Candy?" Suki said, "Uh, that's sweet, but I don't really eat..." Guy said, "Your favorite: Sour Warheads hard candy." Suki was getting annoyed as Guy shoved a sour candy in her mouth as her lips turned pucker. She spit it out as she tried to run, but Guy had her in his arms as he asked with a single red rose he had in his hand, "Tango?" He placed the rose in his mouth as he began to tango with her as Suki tried to pretend not to enjoy it as she said, while Guy dipped her, "Uh, Guy? I really am not-"

He spun her as he spat out the rose as he said in his improvised Spanish accent, "You know, _mi amor_, they saw Spanish is the language of love." Suki was skeptical, "Funny, I always thought French." He began to sprout out words in Spanish, and purred at the last word on Suki's ear, causing her to get a chill. As she said, "You know, Guy; you don't have to be nice all the time." Guy said in a normal voice, "I know I don't need to be, I do it in the name of Romance! Chivalry! Love!" He tried to kiss her, but he pushed him as she said, backing away, "Maybe you can take a break from all of this." Guy declared, "Nonsense! Love takes no vacation!" He kissed Suki's arm as Kouki tiptoed to Joey as he snuck a note to Joey's hair as he ran off to hide. Tea asked, "Why can't anyone be that way about me?" Tristan said, "I don't believe this." Yugi and Chris did a highfive as Kouki tried not to laugh, "If they like this one, this next one will really blow them away, especially Yami." All three men snickered evilly.

Then Suki said, "Really, what a pity, because..." She turned and ran as she yelled, "Cause' I think I need one right now!" Guy landed on the ground on his belly as he said in a French accent, "Oh, ho. So we are playing the 'hide and seek', huh? Well, ready or not, here I come." Guy ran after Suki with desire and lust. Kouki paused the cameras as he said, "Next stop, Fourth Ave. Hurry!"

Kelly asked, "Has my brother lost it?!" Aviva said, "I have seen Chris going after garbage as a T. Devil, but this is nuts!" Tea said, "No way! That is obviously a trick. They are playing us." Tristan said, "If this was real, since when Suki hates candy, when she likes it, especially Sour Warheads?" Duke asked, "Uh, Joey? What's that on your hair?" Joey felt it as he found a note as he said, "Huh?" He opened it as he read it as he gasped and said, "We better warn Yami." Kelly asked, "Why?" Joey said, "Cause whoever cursed Suki's boy is after Yugi and Yani's man. Let's go and this note is saying to go to Fourth Avenue." They ran out the park to find Yami and tell him to go to Fourth Avenue.

Once there, they found a wall with a note that says "Stand here"; confused they stood there as the gang got ready, as soon as Kouki set up the cameras, Suki laughed for a bit as she began to run swiftly to the corner. Giving them the thumbs up Kouki started the cameras; pretending she was terrified, Suki ran as she yelled out, "GGUUYY!" Yami and his friends jumped back in surprise and terror against the wall as Guy came in hopping up and down as he chased after Suki, "Come back her, my succulent little sweet." Then Chris, Yugi, Yani, and Shannon came in as Chris said, "What gone into him?" Yugi said, "That Secret siren is has gone too far." Shannon said, "Hey, hey! Don't blame this on us. We are just as fed up with Don Juan de Guy, you know!" Chris asked, "What can we do?" Yugi said, "Let's go find Autum and ask her to break the spell." Autum peeked as she smiled evilly as Tea asked, "Why can't she cast a spell for someone to like me?" Kelly and her friends frowned as Autum sang her song to Chris and Yugi as she strummed her instrument and began to sing,

[**Autum**]

_You can love most anyone_

_It's happy and it's free_

_Go ahead and try it_

_With the next pet that you see_

Pretending to fall under the princess's spell, the boys suddenly felt obsession in their hearts as they walked to their girlfriends. Chris said in a sing song voice, "But before we go..." They took their girls as the two men dipped them as Yani cried, "Hey, what gives?" Shannon said, "Hey, my back really doesn't go that way." Both Martin and Yami gave a huge glare as Yugi and Chris tried to kiss them as Shannon and Yani ran away and joined Suki near the alley as she asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Chris and Yugi ran to join Guy passing the alley where the girls were as Shannon panted, "Hiding from Chris and Yugi." Yani panted, "Secret Siren put them under her love spell, just like Guy!" The girls peeked as Suki reached the corner of Fourth Ave. as she said, "I think the coast is clear." They crept until they heard Guy calling, "Oh, senoritas!"

The girls turned with a face of horror as the boys came in wearing Mexican white flimsy shirts and pants as they played music terribly. As the girls let out a yell as they ran to the nearest empty room as the boys let out a snicker as Guy whispered, "Think they are getting confused?" Kouki spied on Tea and her friends as he said, "Yep, but Tea still thinks it's all a joke. She's not falling for it. Keep trying." Chris, Yugi, and Guy peeked from the corner as Chris dazedly said, "Aw, our sweeties are playing hard to get." Guy said, "That's ok, I got a new plan to romance them back again." They crept away as Suki peek through an open window as she whispered, "Ok, we need to go pass them and head for the truck, where Autum is."

The girls got out as Tea growled, "Ok, this has gone too far! They are obviously playing a trick on us. Guys, get his grandfather!" Three of them left as Kouki spotted them as he called them, "Guys, better wrap this up! Quick!" The girls nodded as the boys gave a nod too as Suki said, "I think they are gone." Yani said, "That's a relief!" Shannon said, "I'll say!"

Then music came in as the girls cried, "Uh oh!" Suki pointed at the guys, who were dressed as Tony Manero began to dance towards them, the three girls got into a huddle as Suki said, "We need to snap them out of this." Yani said, "Let's find Autum, she got them in this mess, maybe she could snap the out of it." Shannon said, "Ok, on three, we make a break for it." Suki counted, "1, 2, 3!" The girls ran from the huddle and ran past Tea and her friends as Joey tried to talk to them. The three boys found them as Joey commented, "Ok, that is messed up." Tea started to believe them as she and Yami nodded. Joey said, "Think we need to find Yugi's grandfather?" Tristan caught up with his friends as he said, "He's on his way, after he gets the camera." Tea said, "I think we better follow them."

Tea and her friends followed them as Suki and her friends reach to the house with Autum playing her Oud in the back seat. Suki banged on the door as Autum opened it; Suki cried, "Autum, you need to do something about your love spell." Yani cried, "Your spell created a monster!" Shannon said, "Three monsters!" Autum said, "Oh, you silly girls! You're not used to all that romance, that's all. You'll get used to it, besides I don't know how to reverse my spell." They turned to see the boys still dancing like Tony Manero as Autum said, "Ok, that is seriously messed up. Hmm, never reverse the spell before. Let me see." She ran to the boys as she yelled, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" But the boys didn't listen as they ignored her. Autum said, "Well, that failed. Maybe if I sang my song backwards!" She ran to get her instrument as the boys found their girls; ready to give them a kiss, Autum began singing.

[**Autum**]

_Terces neris si ym eman_

_Emos kniht m'I ookcuc_

_Ym s'terces ton oot terces, hguoht_

_Esuac' s'evol tahw I od od_

At Autum's words, the boys snapped out of their trance and saw what they were doing to their girlfriends as Guy was horrified as he had his lips on Suki's arm, Chris was severely dipping Yani as he dropped her while Yugi was hugging Shannon too tight as he let her go. The boys dazed fell as Tea and her friends spotted Solomon walking towards them as Tea called out to him. Everyone but Martin left as the three boys woke up from their daze as Suki and the girls thanked Autum as Martin turned to see Solomon coming as the six friends got everything back to normal. Tea shouted, "...And then Chris and his friends dressed up as Tony Manero and they... Were... Flirting... With..." Tea's words were cut by the normality as everyone saw Suki and her friends acting normal. Suki and Guy were at the sidewalk drawing; Yugi and Shannon were dueling on top of the wall, and Chris was chatting with Autum and Yani as Kouki began to walk towards them, pretending to show them his camera.

They noticed Tea as Shannon waved hi as Suki cried, "Hi, Grandpa! And our ex-friends! What brings you here to our neck of the woods?" Solomon said, "Tea told me that you girls were in danger or something." The six friends looked at one another as they shrugged. Yani said, "Nothing's wrong." Tea said, "But what about the boys dress up as Tony Manero and the obsession?" The six friends stood there as they began to laugh hysterically. Kouki was in tears of laughter as Suki and Guy was holding their bellies as everyone else commented on Tea's imagination.

Yani said, "You are mad. Nothing happened." Tea was not going down as she said, "No, you guys were really targets of these crazy boys." Shannon said, "The only one who is crazy is you. See, that's the kind of words that made us leave in the first place, you are a liar." Tea said. "But..." The six friends left as Kouki joined them as they laughed when they got in. Tea growled as she said, "Ooh!" Joey said, "So all of that was just our imaginations?" Kelly said, "Felt real, though." Solomon said, "Looks like I better get back, it was nice to see my grandson and daughter happy with their loved ones. Wish they would come home though." Yami said, "We better go too." They all left as inside the cove, the six friends laughed at their game as Suki said, "We so totally fooled them." Shannon said, "Did you see the look on Tea's face? Priceless!" Guy said, "Man, that was the best day ever!" Kouki said, "You got that right! And I got it all on film, every thing and every joke, this is so ready to add this to our archives." Shannon said, "Let's watch it."

For the rest of the night, they watched their prank as they laughed and giggled at their performance. Kouki left for home as he was given a copy of their prank as the six friends talked about their crazy day and all the fun they had all went to sleep as they smiled in their dreams.

Chapter 11: La Dance of fire and water

Songs: "Braviseamo" by Tokyo Disney Sea

May came as everything went warm as Saturday morning came, when they woke up, they heard a thump from the living room as they crept into the living room to see lots of technology and machines as there was a note,

_Hopefully you may need this for pyrotechnics or fireworks, my regards to the new friends._

Chris asked, "Who gave this to us? Any ideas?" Suki and Yugi shrugged as Autum said, "Well, we can test these out." Throughout the morning, Suki and the others tested out the machines. Then Suki, Chris, and Yugi began to develop excellent skills as pyrotechnicians and fireworks as Yani, Autum, Shannon, and Guy were excellent on lighting, hydrotechnicians, and controls. As they were able to work on their projects, Suki decided to relax as she read a story as Guy said, "What are you reading, Suki?" She responded, "Bellisea and Prometeo. It's a Japanese love myth of two spirits from different worlds, one of water and another of fire. They can never meet in person, but one day they do. It was a blossomed romance as they danced together." Guy said, "Hmm. Not bad. Hey, that gives me a great Idea! We can use our newest and recent knowledge of technics and lighting to create the ultimate show, we can call it 'Braviseamo!'"

All was quiet as they let out cheers as Yani said, "Guy, that is fantastic!" Autum said, "I agree, it's an amazing idea!" Suki said, "We can even show our program to the neighbors tonight!" Chris, Yugi, and Shannon exchanged agreements as they got started. Suki and the others began to find ideas for costumes and background as they went to the library as Suki and Autum found water fairy costumes to fit the role of Bellisea as Yugi and Chris was finding fire spirit pictures from the computer as Guy and Shannon was searching for perfect background colors for the lake of water and the volcano as Yani was searching for perfect stage props in town. Shannon was creating a metallic statue of a woman and a man dancing together.

Chris and Yugi made posters to announce their show by making flyers as Chris dropped him off at home as he went to the police station to ask for a permit.

As they got home, Suki found the script of the show from the internet as she print it out and decided to make it fairytale like as she also found the music she needed for the show. Then a doorbell rang to see Kouki with a smile as they let him in. Kouki walked in as he asked, "Hey, what's happening? I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stopped by and see what you were doing." Yani said, "Well, you came at a great time. We're making a nighttime show for our neighborhood." Kouki asked, "Nighttime show?" Chris walked in as he said, "I got the permit from the police and they allowed us to do our show and allowing us to use fireworks near the neighborhood as long as they are small ones." Autum said, "Ok, Chris and yep, maybe this could be your chance to direct a show." Kouki smiled at the idea of him directing the show as he said, "Me, direct? Quick, what's name of the show?"

They smiled as they filled him in on what they were doing as Kouki said, "Well, then call me a miracle, 'cause I want to help." They smiled happily as Kouki helped out. They decided to make the intro into a historical intro of being experts of myth as they began to assign roles, Shannon wanted the lead role of Bellisea, but instead she decided to help Chris play the historian. Guy was selected as the Fire Spirit Prometeo and Suki was playing the water spirit Bellisea. Yugi, Yani, Autum, and Kouki were to play museum visitors as they began to rehearse their lines as Shannon began teaching Suki how to do some ballet steps she learned during her creature adventures. Suki was becoming a better dancer, Shannon smiled. She loved teaching and she didn't even need a license to teach at all. Yani then taught Guy on what kind of slow and swift kung fu moves he could use for his volcano scene as Kouki and Autum did alterations to the Water and Fire costumes.

Sundown was almost coming as Autum told Suki her costume was ready to be modeled. Then Suki placed on her costume; it was sea blue like the water and it has sparkling threads all over, it was off the shoulders, the sleeves were long and angel-styled, the waistline is a Basque waist, and the dress length was floor length. Autum then said, "You think that's awesome, try this. I added a secret button to activate this." She pressed the button on the right side of the sleeve as water began to appear from the dress as Autum said, "Go on, try to dance on it." Suki began to show her moves as the water joined in as the dress begin to twirl and the skirt and water began to spin, as it lifted a bit like a tutu as it showed her feet. Autum explained the rest of the alterations of her costume as Suki listened. Suki was happy as Autum presented her with the matching tiara as she said, "Suki, you looked beautiful. It's also waterproof so nothing gets ruined and the fabric is super thin to I added another fabric to keep you dry and cool inside and wet outside. Though, the hem and waist could use a few minor and tiny adjustments." Suki took it off as she thought she placed it on a coat hanger with a hanger;_ I wonder how Guy's costume is coming along._ Suki sighed as she helped out the rest of the set, the music, and the background ideas.

Kouki placed on Guy his costume; it was dark red and yellow with a red long sleeve shirt and pants with a sash tied to his waist, he was also wearing small parts of armor as he wore a helmet to protect his head from burning, he wore gloves and brown boots with a fire amulet as Kouki explained, like Suki's costume, his costume had special pumps on the arms and sleeves as Kouki told him, "And to protect you from overheating and to make sure you don't burn yourself and costume, the costume is fireproof as the fabric is flimsy to keep you from sweating and from being a bit tired. Plus you get to play with fire, press that button and you will see." Guy press it as his shoulder blades began to spit out fire as his armor too was on fire. He smiled as he said, "This suit is awesome! I feel like I am Fire too! Hey, when did you teach yourself on how to sew a costume?"

Kouki said, "This sewing thing is a hobby. I used to make costumes for my elementary and junior high schools." A voice said, "Yep, they said that they used to call him 'the Sew Master'." They turned to see Yugi come in as he said, "Guy, your costume is amazing! Kouki-chan, you really outdid yourself." Kouki said, "Thanks, I really appreciate that, Yugi; but I think the pants may need some minor adjustments at the pant legs and waistline." Yugi smiled as he walked away; Kouki sighed as Guy asked, "Hey, why the long sigh?" Kouki said, "Tea never loved my costumes, she believed her own designs should be used, but she is wrong. She believes that I can't make costumes like she can." Guy said, "Take it from me in this great and awesome outfit, you are the man!" Kouki and Guy gave a laugh as Guy said, "Let me say this, this show is gonna rock!"

Shannon and Chris were able to make the Aqua jets and water fountains with the fire jets and special cannons. Everyone else began to make the stage as the decided to do it on the top of the house as the solar panels was absorbing the sun's power as Suki tested the lights for tonight. Suki went to the front garden as she found small white pearls from the crystal fountain that Shannon recently added as she was able to make a necklace for her costume as she sighed as she said, "I feel like I am getting married to Guy. This would be awesome to do, when I get older and ready to start a family." She began to fantasize her future wedding to Guy as she sighed romantically. Suki was able to finish it when she turned to see two blonde people, it was Mai and Rebecca. Suki looked at them as Mai said, "Hey, Suki." Rebecca smiled and said, "Hi, Suki!" Suki responded, "Oh, Hi, Mai and Rebecca." Mai said, "Hey, we heard that Tea is back. I can't believe she is back to torment us." Suki said, "Believe it!" Rebecca said, "She invited us to join her group, but since she hurt Yugi and you, I told her, 'I would rather die'."

Suki let out a smile as Mai said, "I can't believe Wheeler broke his promise to you and your friends, if Joey was a true friend, he'd keep his word to never betray his friends." Suki said, "How can I know that I can trust you?" Rebecca said, "Because, Tea destroyed my project for school on purpose. Said that I was stupid." Mai said, "Joey and I got to a fight and I won, but he yelled at me. I think Tea is a bad influence on them." Suki said, "Not my problem, Tea is evil and cruel. One day, I hope she gets her just reward, her banishment from Domino City or something." Mai and Rebecca nodded as Suki said, "I better go, we are doing a show later on at night." Mai and Rebecca nodded as Mai asked, "Show? You guys are doing a show?" Suki nodded as she said, "Tonight at 8:00 P.M. Everyone will be there." Rebecca said, "Give us an invite, we'll be there!" Suki smiled as she gave them a flyer as she left with her necklace; Mai said, looking at Suki, "I feel sorry for Suki and Yugi. Seeing them trying to hide the void that was broken really gives me tears. I hope Tea comes to her senses and figures out what she has done." Rebecca agreed as they left the house. Then as the stage was ready the practiced their lines, thankfully it was all dance and less words. Shannon and everyone else practiced their lines and their places while Guy along with Suki practiced their last dance which was to be set during the finale.

With last minute alterations and upgrades; everything was perfectly set to play, all was already prepared and the show was all ready to go!

Then night appeared as most to the neighbors arrived. From under the lagoon of the set Suki was in costume ready and inside a special bubble that Chris and Yugi made to give her a grand entrance at her scene as she prayed that the show will rock, on the plus side she was still breathing, due to the special bubble was disguised as a rock. From inside the madeshift volcano, Guy was in position with his costume, standing over a platform that will rise at his cue as he got ready. Shannon and Chris were in their museum tour guide costumes as Yugi, Yani, and Autum were dressed in private school uniforms as Kouki was in a black suit with glasses as he was recording the show from twenty different cameras from different locations. Then Suki's voice crackled from the headset as she said, "Well, guys, this is it: like what they say in show business: break a leg."

They nodded as they got in positions as Chris, Shannon, Yugi, Yani, and Autum were over to the left of the house as fog was coming out from the fog machine near the corner of the house as most of the neighbors heard music as they saw from their windows a stage as they called their friends to come to see the show. The show began with Yugi, Autum, and Yani walking their way inside the stairs to the top of the roof with Kouki walking behind them with recoding of horns started blaring. Down below, the neighbors were coming to see the show, including Tea and her friends, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou with Mokuba, Seto, Rebecca and Mai, along with Grandpa Solomon and Kouki's parents. Tea glared at them as Solomon said, "Amazing!" Mokuba asked, "Where did they get the money to do all of this?" Seto said, "This show had to cost a lot of money."

Tea said, "You can't be serious, it's like they planned this to make my friends betray me." The neighbors watched this in wonder as Mai and Rebecca looked on. Rebecca said, "The pyrotechnics are amazing! It's like they have become expert pyrotechnicians. But the hydrotechnics are amazing!" Horns blared as Shannon, Chris, Yugi, Yani, Autum, and Kouki appeared as Kouki's mother squealed in delight, "That's my little boy! He's on stage!" Kouki's father said, "I always thought he'd direct this. This had to be his work." A lady from the newspaper said, "This will make great front page news. I can tell this is going to be big and fun for everyone to see here." She began to snap some pictures as Tea looked in jealousy.

The four friends were walking when they found a small statue of a woman and a man dancing together and holding hands and arms standing on a pedestal as Chris and Shannon appeared as Yugi asked, "What's this statue? What is it?" Yani said, "Looks like a man and a woman dancing on fire and water." Shannon said, "Why, yes; it is. But that is not just any man or woman, They are the two lover spirits, the woman is the Water spirit Bellisea and that man is Prometeo, the fire spirit." Autum said, "I remember her, she's the princess of Water. She dances beautifully over water." Kouki said, "And that man Prometeo is the king of fire. But why are they together? I thought fire spirits can never be together with water spirits." Chris said, "Maybe we can tell you their story, by using this."

He pointed at the statue as it bounced off Yugi's hand and landed on the middle to reveal light as the statue grew. Mai said, "Amazing!" Joey turned to Mai as he asked, "Hey, Mai. Come to say sorry to me?" Mai scoffed as she turned away as she said, "Dream on, I am here on Yugi and Suki's behalf. I wanted to see their show, not to say sorry to you." Joey said, "Look, I know you are angry at me that I didn't stand up for you, but I was upset that you called Tea a witch in beauty's skin." Mai sighed exasperated as she said, "Uh, I am not the ones who made Suki and her friends leave their home to live away from the friends they thought they could trust. They believed you guys could stay away from Tea, but in the end you lied to them and made them feel once again, unloved and betrayed. If you were really their friends, you would have never listened to Gardner and instead Yugi or Suki. They even look happy without you, I mean look at this show, this proves that they have moved on without you. Who knows, if this keeps up, they can even leave Domino City, to live in peace and far away from the people who lost their trust."

Joey thought about it as Kelly said, "I wonder who Guy will play." Martin said, "I still feel bad on coming here. They hate us." Then a voice said, "You bet, they despise you, you know." They turned to see Bakura smirking at them as he said, "Who knows, with reporters from the media, maybe they will leave Domino City and better yet, maybe far away from you guys, after all they did say that they didn't want anything to do with you." Tea said, "Oh, please. They would never do that. I am still not done with them, yet." Marik smugly said, "Don't tell me you are starting to get soft or started to care about them; I thought you wanted Suki and her friends gone." Tea blushed as she said, "Not true and I still do want them gone." They smirked at her as Malik said, "That's true. After all, you did betray Suki and her gang, so I highly doubt they will ever trust you ever again. They only have each other. Just imagine being far away and distant." Marik said, "Trust me, I lived that life, you don't want to see the end. Trust me." Kelly said, "I promised my brother I'd listen, but I overreacted and instead I hurt him."

They all began to feel regret as Ryou said, "But this time I will doubt you will be forgiven. You broke the sacred promise that you shared with them; from the looks of it, I think that friendship is over between you and those six." They turned to see that the statue has vanished and instead it had become a huge stage of a cliffside, a lagoon and a working waterfall and a volcano with working smoke and lights. Seto said, "Whatever they did to make all this, they really went all out." Mokuba and Rebecca nodded as Mokuba whistled. Solomon looked entranced at the set, Yami and Tristan looked amazed on how everything was perfect. Then a voice appeared as it told them a story, "It happened a long long time ago. The spirit of fire and the spirit of water once lived in two totally different places. They have never even shown their faced to another. But one day…" The lights brightened on the lagoon set as the water twinkled in the light as the volcano still smelled of smoke and fire.

Suki got in first position from inside her special bubble as the bubble began to rise slowly from the water as a flute began to play and her cue was starting. Then the bubble suddenly popped to reveal Suki in her water spirit costume as the water sprinklers from her dress began to begin to work, aside her costume, she was wearing pearl earrings to match her necklace and makeup (Sea blue eye shadow, long eyelashes, and blue glitter lipgloss) The boys' eyes widen in the grace of Suki's beauty, even Mokuba. Tristan said, "Suddenly, she looks more attractive." Mai said, "Her makeup is just fabulous. Who knew Suki had beauty on her list of things she can do." As Suki was on her tiptoes with her blue heels, she began to dance gracefully as the water began to join her is her dance steps as the aqua jets and fountains began to burst with water as it surrounded Suki.

Tea looked at her with anger and jealous as she said, "She's just being a showoff. I can dance better than her." Mai said, "I like that costume, whoever made her costume must have a great sense of style and how is she able to dance with water coming out?" Rebecca said, "Suki's costume must have special pumps that allow her to have water coming out of her dress, but how is she not wet and slipping off?" Mokuba said, "For starters, the fabric must keep Suki from getting wet, if its dry inside, it must be able to wet the dress outside. And her shoes must have one of those non-slip soles that would allow her to dance gracefully and unable to slip off water. That has to be Princess Autum's work. It has to be." Suki was still dancing as Solomon said, "My granddaughter dances well. Very well, even better than Tea or anyone I know." Joey said, "I'll say!" Malik said, "Even I have to agree." Bakura said, "I must admit I am impressed by her footwork." Ryou said, "I know, Suki's dance skills are amazing." Marik said, "She dances like a figure skater." They started to realize that as she jumped up to the sky and did the signature ice skate flip with her arms lifted up as she closed her eyes as the neighbors cheered, but as Suki did her move, water sprinkled on the audience as they laughed and smiled.

As Suki landed and did a jump, Martin stared at Suki and her dance steps as he said, "Her dance and her moves; this has to be my sister's work. My little sister is the only one who can dance to any type of music." Kelly turned to Martin as she asked, "She can? Even ballet or any other dances?" Martin nodded and said, "She can dance any type of dance known to man. Even the dances from the Birds of Paradise. Even Ice Skating moves." Aviva said, "Remember the Ballroom Blitz challenge that we did, that's how she and that boyfriend of hers, Yugi were able to win during the dance challenge." Martin said, "And remember when you were kidnapped by Donita, Aviva? You and Shannon were able to help the birds with your dance moves." Tea was still angry as she said, "I still think that I am a much better dancer than she is or your sister." Martin looked upset that Tea insulted her sister as Bakura whistled as Suki finished her dance as she twirled her way towards the waterfall where she yawned and began to fall asleep on a stone near the waterfall as Joey asked, "Uh, what is Suki doing? Yami looked as he said, "She's fallen asleep, like she was in a deep slumber." They all looked amazed to see a girl like Suki fall asleep with water all around her. The lights went off on Suki's lagoon as it landed on Guy's volcano as his platform began to rise to the mouth of the volcano.

Then the volcano began to hum as the music changed from grace to thunder and drums as Guy in his costume took his place on the top of the volcano. Kelly looked amazed at him as she cried, "IS that my brother?!" They looked up to see Guy in his fire spirit costume as Mokuba said, "Is that real fire?!" Rebecca gasped, "It must be the same mechanisms as Suki's water costume. His must be fireproof and able to withstand over 1,000 degrees without getting burned or scorched." Joey said, "I bet it's Kouki's work, if there is only one person who can make costumes, aside from Autum, it's Kouki." Suki used her headset as she murmured, "Kouki, your costume rocks." Kouki replied, "Thanks, Suki. That dance was amazing."

Suki smiled as she pretended to sleep. Guy began to conduct fire as the fire followed him as he even launched one at the audience which gave them a gasp and a yell. But the fire didn't touch them as Guy continued his dance routine as the volcano was booming from the music as he was still manipulating the fire and flames. Yani whispered, "Kouki did a great job on Guy's costume and Autum on Suki's." Yugi nodded as Guy turned to the volcano and began to go, Suki slowly began to wake up as she began to sing as she looked at him. Guy turned to see a beautiful girl standing over water as he went back to take a look at her, Suki slowly walked up the cliffs to take a better look at him as she began to sing softly as he joined in. Suki used her hands to activate the aqua jets to slowly send her up close to Guy; Kelly was amazed at their singing, it was a perfect match and harmony. Joey said, "Even when they sing, those two make a good couple." Kelly worried, Suki doesn't know that Guy had a secret, but what Kelly doesn't know is that Suki was well aware of Guy's secret and was ok with it.

Some of the neighbors were grouchy from the noise, but they calmed down when they heard the music as they became friendly and forgot about complaining as they instead laughed and smiled happily. Suki and Guy began to dance and the water and fire were matching with the movements as Yugi said from below, "Whatever did happen to Prometeo and Bellisea?" Chris said, "They lived happily together even from two different worlds under the sea." Suki and Guy were still dancing as the small fireworks were launched as Tristan said, "Their show is calmed even old lady Takari, and she never smiles. They even say she often complains, but now look at her."

The gang turned to see Takari smiling and laughing as Joey said, "It's like real magic." As the show ended, all was silent as Tea said, "I knew it. They hated it. Just you wait, they will humiliate them." But then one person slowly clapped as many more joined in as the whole city joined in, even Seto and Bakura. Tea angrily looked to see every one giving them a standing ovation. She growled as she turned her heel and left the neighborhood block as her friends followed. Kelly stayed as she stared at her brother as she said, "Maybe they were right, my brother really is better off without me." She looked sadly as she left. From the corner, Martin asked, "Wait, where's Kelly?" Kelly later joined them as she panted, "Thanks for leaving me behind."

Tea growled as she said, "I cannot believe this! They get all the attention on their lousy show and they actually like it?!" Joey said, "Well, I think they did a great job. I mean did you see that fire, and the boy didn't even get burned." Tristan said, "Again, that has to be Kouki's work, only he can make something like this." Kelly said, "Suki's costume is amazing, especially her dress and dance." Aviva agreed as Duke said, "Princess Autum did have a great sense in style." Tea glared at Joey, Tristan, Aviva, and Kelly as she said, "I think you are wrong, they stunk, I can dance better than they can! I am the best! ME! ME! ME!" Joey and Kelly rolled their eyes as Joey said, "I still think they rock, they impressed the neighbors, even old lady Takari. She was always a grouch, but since they finished, she apologized for stomping on my foot when I bumped into her. I swear that show contained magic for neighbors to stop being a bully."

Kelly peeked to see the people leaving as she ran off to find her brother as she reached their house to see them happily cheering as the stage was gone and they were still on costume as Kelly saw that Guy kissed Suki as she giggled. Kelly was amazed that he didn't burn Suki or himself as she walked towards them. Suki and Guy shared a laugh as they turned to see Kelly at the gate as Suki and Guy marched up to her as Suki asked, "What do you want, you want to tease us or something?" Kelly said, "No, I wanted to say that you guys were great." Guy looked at her as he said, "This doesn't change anything. You and I are still rivals." Kelly said, "Look, I know what I did to you was wrong, but hear me out. I thought Tea has changed too, but I am starting to have suspicions that Tea is lying." Yani said, "Oh, when did you find out, a few weeks later?" Autum said, "My friends trusted you, and in the end you betray us for Tea! We thought you will look before you say, but no. You just befriend Tea, again!" Kouki said, "You and your friends have really messed things up."

Guy said, "Look, ever since we left Megadale, you were friends with someone you put you in danger, and I died for you, we all did for you and your friends, you promised that you will be our friends and that you will always be with us, but you are the last person to ever break a promise to anyone, but now you did. I wish you knew that I really cared about you, I liked you." Kelly was shocked to the core as Guy looked angrily as he said, "My mistake." He turned his heel to the house as Suki looked at Guy as she saw he was crying with tears of betrayal as he slammed the door, Suki felt sorry as she ran in to follow him. Chris said, "Come on, it's late." Kouki said, "Can I stay over? My parents just told me that they are leaving for a business trip and won't be back until Monday." Autum nodded as she took his hand and walked inside. Shannon said, "Kelly, do what you want. Go with Tea, just stay away from us, all right?" Yugi, Shannon, Chris, and Yani walked into their house as Kelly stood there at the gates. Kelly began crying as she said, "I'm so sorry."

Then Kelly sniffed as she turned to go home; as she went to the corner, until she heard Tea's voice. Kelly crept to the corner and saw Tea on her phone as she hissed, "I will give you ten thousand Yen if you will eliminate Suki Moto and her friends at school on Monday. I don't care what you do, just kill them! I want them gone." Kelly gasped is horror as she covered her mouth. Tea cackled as she said, "I can't believe my plan worked. Tricking Joey and his friends into thinking that Suki punched my arm and making them lose their friends, just to be all mine yet again. When that guy kills Suki and her friends, the items, their house, and their possessions will be mine forever! For a bunch of smart kids, they were easily to mislead." Tea laughed evilly as Kelly overheard everything. She ran off as she thought, _Guy and the others were right! Tea never changed! She lied to us again! She made us betray Suki and her buddies again! Oh no, then that means, that my brother and his friends are in danger! I have to warn the others!_ Kelly ran home as she thought, _Oh man, how could I been so stupid? Because of me and the others, come on Monday, Suki and her friends are dead meat! Why didn't I listen to my brother and his friends?_

Chapter 12: Tea's return

Songs: "Moon Revenge" By Christina Vee

Monday finally came; Tea was fuming at Suki and her friends at the lunch line. Kelly asked the others to speak privately out at the hall as Kelly said, "That's it. I can't do this anymore. I quit." Tristan asked, "What? What do you mean, 'You quit'?" Kelly said, "Suki and her friends were right about Tea. Ok, that night when I coming back from Suki's house, I overheard Tea calling someone on the phone and she said that she will give that caller ten thousand Yen if he or she eliminates Suki and her friends today. Right now, Suki and her friends are in terrible danger; Tea is making sure that when that guy comes, he eliminates Suki and her friends." Tristan and the others looked shocked as Joey asked, "WHAT?!" Duke said, "She lied to us?" Aviva said, "I can't believe this!" Tristan said, "We trusted her and again she lied to us!" Duke said, "To think, we blamed Suki for harming Tea and her friends for standing up for Suki." Yami looked miserable, he blamed his abiou, on Suki, and on his own daughter for nothing, Kelly's heart broke that she blamed Guy for nothing. No one said a word as Aviva called Martin to tell him that Chris and Shannon was right all along. Back home, Martin remained miserable that he blamed his own little brother and sister for nothing as he went to the crystal house to set things right between him and Chris. At the halls, Joey said, "We better warn them and try to set this thing right!"

They ran to the lunchroom to see Suki and her friends getting lunch as Aviva ran up to them as Tea saw this as Aviva said, "Suki, you and your friends need to run away from school. You guys are in danger!" Shannon replied, "Por que debimos creer, Corcovado?" Kelly came as she said, "Listen to me, Tea called someone last night to eliminate you." Guy laughed as he said, "I'll believe that when pigs fly." He and his friends laughed as Aviva and Kelly remained upset as Kelly said, "But, Guy it's true, Tea is going to kill you for that house and the items." Tea came as she said, "Aviva, Kelly, why are you talking to them?" Kelly said, "Listen, Gardner, we know you called someone last night to kill Suki and her friends." Tea turned pale as she denied it, "What? You are crazy." Kelly said, "No way, I was listening on what you were saying. You really haven't changed at all, you just said that you did." Tea was sweating as she said, "No, you are lying."

Yami came in and pushed Tea to the ground as he growled, "Tea, what have you done?!" Tea laughed evilly as she said, "That's right. I called that person to eliminate Suki and her friends. That way I could have their house and everything inside. They were again trying to separate us all the time, by their goodness and their stupid kindness! I thought when I get rid of them, you would all be happy with me." They angrily looked at Tea as Aviva said, "You are the worst friend ever existed, I would rather work with Zach Varmitech than to be your friend!" Kelly said, "I would rather let Mega Monkey to capture me, than to ever be friends with you!" Tristan said, "I still rather be trapped in that monkey robot toy, than be with you." Joey said, "I cannot believe that you lied to all of us. You promised us to never lie again!"

Tea looked at them with a smirk as she said, "You should feel worried about your friends." They turned to see them standing there with lunch as a man appeared as he crept behind Suki, but Suki was ready as she used her fork to use a backwards jab as the man kneeled down as Guy cried, "There's a man in here! Everyone panic!" The lunchroom stopped and began to panic as Suki and her friends decided to finish him off as Suki said, "Guy, Autum, and Shannon, finish him off. We will get Tea. Kouki, get the principal and have that man arrested." Guy, Kouki, Autum, and Shannon nodded as Suki, Yugi, and Yani ran after Tea. Tea looked scared as she ran off, but Yani used her jump rope from her pocket and used it as a whip to snag Tea's foot as she tripped.

But Tea's eyes glowed red in anger as she escaped as Yani said, "Ok, that can't be good. Come on!" They ran as Guy, Shannon, and Autum finished the man off as the police arrested him as Autum said, "Wait, where's Suki and the others?" They found Suki, Yugi, and Yani coming as they panted as Yugi said, "Tea's transforming." Suki wasted no words as she said, "Autum, get everyone out of here. This ends now." Autum gave a nod as she said, "Be careful." Kouki and the principal came in as he said, "What's happening?" Shannon said, "It's over for Gardner. If we don't stop her, Domino City will be destroyed." Guy said, "She's going down." A voice said, "Believe it." They turned to see Chris and Martin with the Millennium Rod and box at hand as the gang smiled as they were given their respective item as Suki placed on the Necklace and held her spellbook as Chris declared, "Looks like we ready for a repeat." The six friends ran off as Autum looked worried as Kouki took her in his arms. Martin was amazed as he saw his brother and sister leave as Martin and Aviva worried.

The six friends found Tea grunting and growling as her skin was turning black as she began to grow again to the monster from last time, but this time she was huge and big and more evil. Seto saw this as he said, "Is that Tea?" Autum said, "It's her darkness, it has taken her over." Mokuba said, "She's huge!" Bakura and Marik looked at her in fright, for two who have been in darkness, they became scared of Tea. Ryou and Malik said, "That is just wrong." Guy said, "Welcome to our world, huh?" Suki said, "Here we go again!" Tea's voice was more malicious than last time. Her voice was venomous as she said, "Once I defeat you, I will forever have your friends and make them mine! And all the things that was once yours will be mine!" She laughed evilly as Suki said, "That's what you think! Gang, unite!" They raised their items as Tea released a sonic blast as the six friends united their items to make a rainbow of their friendship color. As the power collided, everyone saw this as they began to panic, but Kouki assured them that Suki and her friends will win. Autum thought, _Be safe, darins… be safe…_

The six friends held on as their outfits changed into God type clothes as Suki's dress was magenta with a long flimsy skirt and off the shoulders, long angel sleeved blouse with a tiara with a magenta jeweled star; Shannon's red dress was long sleeved and had a v-neckline with a short skirt with a red ruby lightning bolt as her crown; Yani's yellow dress was a shear neckline with a princess type skirt and butterfly sleeved with a topaz heart shaped jeweled tiara; Chris' was a long purple shirt and long beige sweats with a purple diamond shaped gem on his crown; Guy was given a blue shirt with black pants and a sash tied on his waist with a blue balloon shaped topaz as the crown jewel as Yugi was wearing a white buttoned blouse with black pants with a diamond eye shaped gem crown as they released a huge blast of their power. Suki cried, "Come on, give it all we got, guys!" Tea was still holding on to her power as the six friends stayed strong.

_You found your way to me by clinging to the promise of love_

_And now you rest, dreaming of love, dreaming of you and me_

_Then before I left you in the mists of time to fight and to win_

_I gently laid a farewell kiss upon your cheek and hoped that you'd believe_

Suki and her friends closed their eyes as they released their energy at the blasts as Tea was straining at her power. Suki yelled, "We can win this, with the power of friendship!"

_Love will not live if it remains a dream_

_There must be desire_

_And it should never be alone, fill me with the powerful truth_

_Forever more!_

Aviva cried, "We have to help them!" Joey cried, "But how, this time, who knows if they will ever forgive us!" Autum cried, "You don't have to! Look!" They saw the six friends turning at them and smiling as a sign that it was okay. As they stared at them, Suki and her friends saw the memories of their friendship with Joey and the others, all the games they played, the fun they had, the betrayal they faced. But they swiftly turned to finish off Tea, once and for all. Then suddenly, something was happening to Suki, Yugi, and Yani.

_If that's what you want_

_Then I dare you to find it_

_There is a burning red kiss, a fire tattoo_

_Our past and future engraved upon a tattoo_

_I'll know with one look_

_There is no way to hide it_

_It's in the shape of your lips, that burning tattoo_

_And I can feel the pain_

_Go insane_

_It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._

Suki was in tears as she remembered Tea as still her best friend as she remembered how she met Tea at the park. She was crying that day of her sprained ankle, but Tea was there to help her as Tea soothed the pain as she smiled. Suki thought, _Wait, could it be that this Tea isn't really our Tea…_

_When the dark attempts to cover up the light that's shining within_

_We will be strong, never give in, steady and burning true_

Yani shut her eyes to hold back her tears as she remembered something from Tea. Tea was able to help Suki when she was drowning from the day she was helping her brother from drowning in the ocean after Joey fell in and how she reacted when Suki woke up or when she and her brother passed out in the shadow realm back at Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus. Yani thought, _Can it be, that this is not the Tea I know…_

_I can see that when we part it will be hard and painful for us_

_And yet I still wish that the next vision of love that I will see is you…_

In tears, Yugi remembered that Tea was there when he and Joey were battling at Duelist Kingdom and when Marik possessed Joey. He remembered the day he and Suki were battling Yani and Yami and how he and his twins passed out from the burning warehouse and how Tea was worried. He thought, _Wait… what am I doing to her? We can't kill her. I bet that the darkness has possessed Tea after we freed Yami and Yani from the afterlife…_

_As our love deepens it will fill with greed_

_Never let me go_

_I want to own you, hold you, mind and heart and body and soul,_

_Forever more!_

Suki cried to her friends, "Listen, I have an idea! Guy, Shannon, Yani, and Chris, give us your powers and items! I know our Tea is still in there!" Chris screamed, "Are you out of your minds?!" Shannon cried, "If we do, you'll use all your strength!" Guy cried, "And this time, you may not wake up!" Yani cried, "Using all the items at once, it can't be done!" Suki cried, "We know, but it's the only way that Tea will be freed!"

_It climbs toward the surface,_

_Emerge from the whirlpool_

_The color red is the poison in the tattoo_

_The future's chaos engraved upon a tattoo_

They were confused as Chris asked, "What do you mean 'Tea will be freed'?" Yugi shouted, "We'll tell you later, when we save Tea! Thanks for the items!" Shannon asked, "What do you mean?" Suki and Yugi swiped the items from their friends as Yani, Shannon, Guy, and Chris fell as Yani tried to get up and cried, "Suki, Yugi, guys, don't do it!" Autum ran to her as she asked, "What are they doing?!"

_We will be together_

_Our love can't be broken_

_It's in the shape of your lips, that burning tattoo_

_But just keep holding me_

_We'll be free_

_It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._

But Suki and Yugi ignored them as they raised the items as they began to create their own magic as they used all their strength as they cried, "Let! Tea! GO!" The items obeyed their words as a blast of colors of the rainbow light slammed at Tea's heart. Tea screamed as she cried, "WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?!"

_If that's what you want_

_Then I dare you to find it_

_There is a burning red kiss, a fire tattoo_

_Our past and future engraved upon a tattoo_

_I'll know with one look_

Yugi and Suki screamed as Tea roared as they are vanishing. Shannon cried, "What's happening?!" Martin yelled, "It looks like they are disappearing!" Tristan yelled, "Yeah, but where are they going?!" Autum just said, "Oh, my!" Yani cried, "I think the items are sending them to your world, Autum!" The princess cried, "Wait, then they will never escape!"

_There is no way to hide it _

_It's in the shape of your lips, that burning tattoo_

_And I can feel the pain_

_Go insane_

_It's Moon Revenge, wooo_...

Then a sudden flash appeared, they all covered their eyes, but as they returned to normal as the light was gone and so was Yugi, Suki, and Tea. Shannon fretted as she cried, "Where is he?! Where is my Yugi?" Guy looked around, "Suki! Suki! Scream if you can hear me!" Yami, Yani, and Autum worried, Yani started calling, "Darin! Darin, where are you?"

_Where was Suki and Yugi?_

Inside the Shadow Realm, Tea was inside as she growled, "No! I would have won, but what was that magic?!" Suddenly, she heard a giggle and heard Suki's voice, _You're funny, Tea._ In the dark, she found a small light as she followed it as she made it across. From the light she saw all of her memories began to appear, about her friendships she gained, the love she had for her friends, the words she said, and the fun she had with everyone. Tea realized something as she saw Suki and Yugi's voice appeared, _Listen to me, Tea… you are a good friend… this is not you… you will always be our friend…_ Tea began crying as a dark and mist cloud was coming out of her heart as the voice tempted, "You deserve better… they never appreciated you… they left you for their new crushes… they kept you away from love… you don't need them…"

But Tea saw the memories as she saw a great friend she was as she saw a woman standing over her as she recognized her as Princess Autum from the Egyptian Challenge, "This doesn't have to be this way. Can you not see the pain you have given them? Look around you, these is the memories you cherished. You let your anger and jealousy cloud your heart. Tea, this mist cloud has led you into eternal darkness; you need to see the light, Tea. Look at the light you have given them." Tea looked again at her memories as she heard laughter and happiness and Tea laughing with her friends. She even remembered what Suki asked her, "We'll be friends forever, right?" Tea remembered her own response, "Don't worry, we will be friends forever, I promise…" With a glimpse of heartache, Tea was in tears as she thought, _Oh, my god, what have I done?_ Autum floated towards her as she said, while vanishing, "Never forget love, love is stronger than darkness..." The Princess was gone as Tea realized that she was double crossed the by darkness.

In anger, she turned to the darkness and said, "You lied to me! You said that Suki and her friends hated me and that they never loved me. You are wrong! You tricked me and I don't want to be your friend anymore. Suki and her friends are my friends, my real friends, the friends I made by following my heart! I want you out!" A voice said, "We knew you were still in there, Tea." She turned to see Suki and Yugi smiling next to the light as Suki and Yugi held out their hands as Tea was still in tears as she ran to them as she began crying and hugging them, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tea was crying as Suki said, "Tea, it's okay." Tea cried, "No! I mistreated you and your brother; you and everyone are my best friends! How could I have betrayed you like that?" Yugi said, "Tea, this wasn't your fault." Tea asked, "What is this feeling, in my heart?"

Suki said, "You are feeling love, the biggest emotion ever." Tea asked, "But why? Why do you all still care about me so much, after all that I have done?" Yugi said, "Because deep down, we all love you, more than anything else. Sure, you may have placed us in danger last time and in reality, we still love you." Suki nodded as Tea said to herself, "They love me, they really do love me." Suki and Yugi embraced her as she hugged back. Yugi said, "We knew you were still good." Suki said, "We love you, Tea, never forget that. Come on, it's time to go home." Tea let out a smile as her dark side was fading as it cried, "What?! No! No! Tea, this isn't happening! You don't need them! It's not too late to change your mind! We could have had them all, all the power you want! Wait, NOOOOOO!" The mist was gone as the wind was showing darkness, but then a light appeared as the form roared and the light was getting bigger. Wind pulsed as Chris cried, "What's happening?!" Guy asked, "Where's my Suki-kun?" Shannon cried, "And my Yugi?!" Kouki said, "Everyone! Look, up there!" They all looked to see an amazing sight as they all gasped.

The glow and wind were gone; in its place was Tea, Suki, and Yugi holding hands in a circle as the battle was over. Tea was back to normal and all was better than before. But then Yugi and Suki collapsed as they were weak from their battle. Yani and Guy raced towards Suki as Yami and Shannon ran to Yugi. But Tea beat them as she helped them, but Suki and Yugi only saw distorted visions of everyone. Their eyes were still open, when they saw Tea's shadow pleading, "Wake up… Don't fall asleep…"

But they softly said, "It's over…" They closed their eyes as everything went black.

Two hours later, Suki and Yugi woke up as they groaned in pain. They slowly sat up as they looked around as they saw white everywhere as Suki declared, "That's it. We're dead." Yugi and Suki heard a pair of laughter as a baritone voice said, "Nope, but nice try." They turned to see Yani and her father together, smiling as they looked around. They were in the hospital, wearing white hospital gowns as they groaned in pain. Yani ran to them as the twins hugged them. Yani was in tears as she said, "We thought we lost you." Guy and Shannon rushed in as Guy hugged his girlfriend and Shannon hugged Yugi. Shannon punched Yugi in the arm as she yelled, "Don't you ever worry me like that again, do you hear me, Yugi Moto?!" Yugi smiled nervously as he rubbed his arm. Guy embraced Suki as he said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Suki-kun." Yani asked, "What were you thinking? Using that much power, you nearly killed yourselves."

Suki explained, "But Yani, that Tea was not really Tea." Shannon asked, "What?" Guy confused, asked, "What do you mean?" Yugi said, "We mean, That Tea was never our Tea. Remember when we beat you and your father, back in Egypt?" Yani and Yami nodded; Suki said, "When we were granted our wish for you two to obtain bodies, something came out of the tablet and possessed Tea, making her the monster we have been facing." Yani asked, "What you are saying is that something came from Egypt and took over Tea's body?" Suki and Yugi nodded as he said, "Whatever that thing was; it took her over and lied to her saying that we never loved her."

All was quiet as Tea walked in as Guy and Shannon hugged their lovers in protection as Suki gave them a sign to let go as Tea walked to them as Suki closed her eyes as she felt that the monster was gone. Tea said, "I don't deserve any forgiveness, from you or anyone. I ruined your lives, your friendships, and everything." They looked at her in silence as Suki said, "Tea, this was never your fault. You were manipulated to do the darkness' bidding."

It was over; they won the fight. Tea was free. As they left the hospital they were greeted by their friends, Suki and her friends were still reluctant to return back with Joey and the others as Chris said, "Maybe it be more best if we stayed away from you guys." Aviva was confused, "What? But why?" Yani said, "We're still hurt by the betrayal; we still don't know whether we can trust you again after what happened." The six friends nodded as Joey said, "What? Come on, it was one mistake." Tea said, "No, it wasn't. We all earned it; we betrayed and let them down." Kelly said, "But it wasn't our fault." Duke said, "Actually, it is, we made them a promise and then we broke it." Martin said, "We broke one of our promises and it's a price we have to pay." Chris said, "We better go. Come on, Yani." He took his girlfriend as Guy took Suki's hand as Shannon took Yugi's hand. Autum followed Kouki as they walked away.

Tristan said, watching them go, "We really messed up." Joey said, "Yeah, do you think they will return?" Aviva said, "I don't know." Tea thought, _This was all my fault. They shouldn't hate themselves, they should hate me. But what can I do?_

Chapter 13: Friendship restored

"The Apology Song" By Diego Luna &amp; La Santa Cecilia

All was quiet, as they all walked home. Suki and her friends were miserable as they began crying from what happened. Just then Mokuba came as he panted, "Hey wait!" Suki and her friends turned to see him as Suki wiped her eyes.

Mokuba panted and said, "Hey, we all heard what happened! Guys, you okay?" Yani said, "We're okay, just a bit in pain." Mokuba asked, "What happened to Tea, why is she still here?" Suki said, "We weren't the only ones that were set up; the darkness set Tea up." Mokuba was confused, Yugi explained, "Tea was under a spell, by an unknown creature from the tablet." Mokuba was still confused, Autum said, "The monster is a creature that can manipulate beings by implanting false memories that lead darkness in their hearts. Looks like a bit of darkness and shadows have escaped from Egypt when that ceremonial battle ended." Chris said, "Whatever that thing was took control of Tea; turning her into a monster and tried to break off our bond with Martin and the others." Guy then said, "And I bet that thing vanished from Tea when Suki and Yugi came back from the light with Tea." Mokuba asked, "So then Tea was never the enemy, she was the victim?"

The all nodded as Kouki said, "But what about all those things she said to everyone, the lies, the rumor, the set ups?" Yugi said, "According to what Ishizu told me, an entity like that can feed off its victim's negative energy, whenever Tea insults us, the monster gets fed, but she is unaware on what she was doing." Suki said, "Well, she is aware now. When we entered Autum's world, the monster vanished from existence when Tea learned the act of true love." Mokuba asked, "But what about now? Are you going to forgive her?" The six remained silent as they stiffened as Shannon said, "We don't know. We are still confused on what should we do with them." Mokuba quietly said, "Oh. All I just wanted to say was thank you for saving us at school." The six gave him a small smile as Mokuba said, "I have to go home now, so see ya." They waved bye as Mokuba left, leaving the eight friends alone as they continued walking home. As they made it back, they sat in the living room as they began to let out tears as they sobbed uncontrollably as Kouki held Autum as she wept. Suki was crying as Guy held her hard. Shannon and Yugi were in each other's arms as they cried. Chris was holding Yani as she was in tears.

All throughout the night, they were in tears as Kouki also stayed over at their house to calm Autum down.

Next day at school, they were at school as Chris's eyes were still red after he dropped them off. Suki and her friends were still upset as Tea saw them as Joey said, "Aw, look at them." Tristan said, "They look depressed. It's sad." Mokuba marched up to Tristan and his friends as he said, "I don't know what you guys did, but you better fix it. It was bad enough that Tea ruined everything, but you better set things right, before Suki and his friends have the guts to never trust anyone." Suki ate her lunch as they ate their lunch in silence. They were still unsure to trust Yami and his friends again.

All throughout the week they were unsure to trust them ever again. They wished to find help from somewhere, Tea was upset that Suki and her friends hadn't spoken to them all week. Then she saw an idea to apologize to them and re-earn their trust: a flyer to a Spanish festival near Main St on Saturday. While thinking, Suki was muttering as she spotted a piece of paper. She opened it as she saw it was the flyer for the festival: there was a note as it said, "I want us to be friends, come to the festival and play." Suki didn't need to figure out who wrote it, she crumpled the note and flyer as she threw it away. Suki walked away without another word as Joey said, "Well, that didn't work." Duke said, "She really is mad." Tea was ashamed as her eyes watered, _Why didn't I stop myself before any of this happened?_

Suki was walking to join up with her friends when she spotted Mokuba talking to Kouki as Guy hugged Suki from behind as Suki smiled a bit. Then with heavy hearts, they left the school as they walked up to the van. Suki turned to see Kouki kissing Autum as they bid farewell. Kouki stared at the departing van as he thought, _Poor Autum and her friends. I hope they will be ok. _Chris and Shannon were unsure whether they should trust their brother and inventor as Guy was unsure to trust his twin sister. Suki, Yani, Autum, and Yugi knew they would have to trust their friends. Autum said, "I heard there was a festival on Saturday, maybe we should go, just the eight of us." The six were quiet as Suki said, "Autum's right, we should go. Maybe then we could figure out what we can do."

When Saturday night finally came, the seven friends including Kouki arrived to the park where the festival was being held as Chris turned off the motor from the van as he called out, "Here we are!" They all jumped out as Chris said, "Wow! It's so beautiful." Guy said in awe, "The most beautiful." Shannon said, "Aviva would never believe this." Suki and her four friends smiled as Kouki said, "So much more authentic as last year." They made it to find Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Bakura with Mokuba standing near the line as they called out in hello. Mokuba smiled as Yugi asked, "Hey, where's Kaiba?" Mokuba said, "My big brother couldn't make it, so I came with Ryou and his friends." They waited as the festival was underway from starting as Suki said, "Sure is pretty, Domino City is the perfect place for the festival." Then trumpets blared as the festival began as they all went in. Tea spotted Suki as she beckons her friends to follow them. They spotted Suki and her friends as they laughed. Then inside that park they went their separate ways.

Guy and Suki was walking as Suki saw a crystal/rock stand as Guy stared at a pink stone, he was reminded of his superhero days and of Shelia. He thought, "I wonder if Shelia is alright without me." Suki cleared her throat as she showed him a stack of blue quartz stones as he smiled as he saw a green quartz formation as Guy purchased a yellow quartz in the shape of skateboard while Suki bought a white quartz model of in the shape of a swan. Meanwhile Yugi and Shannon were getting cotton candy as Shannon took a bite of her boyfriend's cotton candy as Yugi did the same. They let out a giggle as they walked together hand in hand. Chris was buying a pinwheel for Yani as she smiled as she bought a green scarf for Chris as she pinned a green beetle brooch with a green gem. Chris was writing something in a piece of paper as he tied it to a balloon he bought as he let it go. Yani was confused as the blonde asked, "What are you doing?" Chris said, "Just tying my wish to a balloon." Yani asked, "So what was your wish?" Chris just grabbed Yani and tossed her up as she laughed; with love and care in his eyes Chris said, "To marry the greatest gal ever." Yani blushed pink as she said, "Aww, you are so sweet." Yani and Chris hugged as they walked away. Kouki and Autum were walking as they saw paper pieces with origami shapes as Kouki chose the crane.

The former princess asked, "You chose the crane?" Kouki said, "Nothing matters to me more than your own safety, Princess Autum." Autum turned red as she kissed Kouki on the lip as they kissed for the first time as heat intensified inside. After their kiss, Kouki asked, "Does that mean that you and I are..." Autum said, "Yes, my dearest prince." Autum and Kouki embraced as they laughed. Duke and Tristan spied on them as Duke whispered, "It seems like Autum has found her prince." Tristan said, "Yeah, they sure look perfect together." Both boys nodded as they saw Autum and Kouki leave the stand as the two boys followed them.

The gang reunited as Chris and Suki got them their dinner at the nearby food stand. Guy was wearing a black torero costume with gold thread lining as Chris wore a black charro costume with silver thread as Yugi wore a beige Ranchero costume with gold lining, and Kouki was wearing a blue Vaquero costume with white thread lining. Suki wore a white and magenta Huipil dress, Shannon was wearing a yellow Quechquemitl, Yani was wearing a red Chiapas dress with flowers as decorations, and Autum was wearing a green blouse and skirt with threads. As each one was given food from Suki and Chris they all began to eat as they smiled and chatted. Guy smiled as he stared at Suki as she ate a bean and cheese burrito. Shannon said, "Oh, this is good, yummy!" Kouki said, "They do a great job here, these taste like the ones in Mexico City." Shannon said, "Nuh uh! The taste is different, more like from the Southern part of Mexico." Suki was confused, "How can you tell?"

Shannon said, "The Wild Kratts team and I went to Mexico once to help a poor baby jaguar from the clutches of Zach. He tried to use a serum to increase its growth. For his mascot!" The gang was shocked, "How can he be so cruel? What kind of man does that? He should be arrested! Let me send him to the Shadow Realm for you!" Shannon and Chris calmed them down as Chris said, "Not to worry, we were able to save it, huh, sis?" Shannon said, "Oh, I gave Zacky-boy a scare with my imitation of a real jaguar. Ha, nearly cried like a baby!" The gang laughed as Yani said, "Classic!" As they ate Suki pulled up the obvious question, "What about Martin? And the others, what do we do?" The friends became quiet as a man was began playing the guitar as their attention went to him as he sang as their tears began to fall.

_Toro, I am humble_

_For tonight I understand_

_Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand_

_You suffered great injustice_

_So have thousands before you_

_I offer an apology, one long overdue_

They were reminded of their memories of their friends, their fights, dangers they faced, laughter they shared, and their sadness they have seen.

_I am sorry_

_Toro I am sorry_

_Hear my song_

_I know I sing the truth_

_Although we were breed to fight_

_I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

Suki and Yugi were reminded of their dark past of being bullied. Shannon started crying of her dark past of being abducted as a baby and not meeting her brothers. Chris was crying of his dark memory of his sister being killed to protect them. Yani was crying of her time being trapped in darkness with Yami as Autum was in tears of her unfortunate demise and how her father wept. Guy and Kouki held their girls as Suki cried and Autum wept.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live_

Shannon said, "Should we?" The gang decided to find them and make amends, but they stopped to remember what happened as they thought, _Do you think they will want us back?_

_Repeat_

They were reminded of their earliest fights before they met, as they were remembering what happened in school and stopped to think.

_Toro, I am frightened_

_But I'll use my final breath_

_To tell you that I'm sorry_

_Let us end this dance of death_

Suki and her friends decided to end the feud once and for all. They left to find their Martin and the others, meanwhile Tea and their friends were trying to have fun, but it was no use. Martin said, "Coming here was great, but I am having trouble enjoying it." Aviva agreed as Kelly and Joey nodded. Without Suki and the others, nothing was worth it, Tea said, "If I wasn't so stupid, I should have gotten rid of the darkness before all of this happened. Now because of me, it's over." Duke spotted Suki as he said, "Hey, look." They all turned to see Suki and her friends looking for something.

_Two centuries of agony_

_that to your heart we sent_

_Here are now with my amends_

_The senseless killing ends_

Suki said, "I knew it, they hate us. I guess, they never came here." Yugi and his friends looked down as they began crying; Suki said, "There is no more hope, they don't want anything to do with us anymore. Let's go." They walked away as Tea and her friends felt guilty, they made their friends cry! Tea said, "Come on, we have some apologies to confess." They nodded as they left to find them before their seven friends lose their faith on anyone.

_I am sorry_

_Toro I am sorry_

_Hear my song_

_I know I sing the truth_

_Although we were breed to fight_

_I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

Tea and her friends tried to find them as Suki and her friends were lost in the crowd. Tea tried to call out to them, but they didn't hear her. Tea and her friends called out harder, but no avail. They ran up to them, bumping to the crowds as they tried to call out to them, but then as they made it, Yugi and his friends disappeared. Yami asked, "But they were here!" Kelly asked, "Where they go?"

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live_

_Repeat_

They ran to the corner as they found Suki and her friends standing there like they were waiting. Their eyes looked at them with a slight of distrust, but their face was blank. All was quiet as the violin played as the six friends' eyes watered as the others' eyes watered too. They tried not to cry, but they couldn't help it. After what they have suffered throughout the year, they need a chance to let it out; without warning, they rushed into their loved ones arms and held them tight. Suki and Yugi were hugging Duke, Tristan, and Joey to tightly, Chris was hugging Aviva hard as Shannon embraced her oldest brother, Kelly held her brother tight as he halfway lost his chance to breathe, but he didn't care. Autum and Yani embraced Yami as he held them tight as the shared a joyful reunion

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love, love will truly live_

Tea and Kouki was watching this as they smiled happily. The seven friends let go as they walked to Tea as she sighed deeply. Suki said, "Looks like the old team is back together." Tea's eyes widened as she let out a small gasp as they smiled too. Tea launched herself into the team's arms as she let out a laugh. Chris cried out, "Group hug!" All the friends gathered as they got themselves in a huddle as they gave a bug hug.

The battle was over! Both groups have made amends and have bonded once again.

Then a fast song was playing as a new version of the song was set to play as Joey said, "Why are we all crying about, let's have fun!" They all gave out cheers as they went out to have fun, Chris and Yani decided to dance as they all went to the dance floor. Martin and his friends sat on the bench as Yani, Suki, Shannon, Autum, Guy, Chris, Yugi, and Kouki went to the center and began to dance. A woman began singing as their feet danced to the beat.

_Toro, I am humble, for tonight I understand_

_Your royal blood was never meant to decorate the sand _

_You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you_

_I offer an apology, and one long overdue_

Yugi and Shannon danced as Martin tried to restrain himself at the sight of his sister dating, but Joey calmed him down and said, "I hear you, I had a tough time of Tristan dating my little sister too, but Mai told me it was time to let her go. Believe me, Shannon ain't a little baby anymore, she's already growing up to a young lady, and I am pretty sure that the Pharaoh is have a tough time with Yani and Autum and their boyfriends, I mean look."

_I am sorry_

_Toro I am sorry,_

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth_

_Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight _

Both guys turned to see Yami keeping a good eye on Yani and Autum who was dancing with Chris and Kouki. Chris tossed her up as Yani let out a laugh; Kouki held her by the waist as he spun her. Both Martin and Joey rolled their eyes in amusement as Suki laughed with Guy holding her as he launched her up. Kelly was still suspicious as Suki was being twirled; she stared at Kelly and gave her wink.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live (x2)_

Tea said, "I think things are about to get better." A voice said, "What do you mean?" They all turned to see Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik looking at them, Kelly explained that they were forgiven as Ryou said, "I knew it." Mokuba said, "Sounds like everything is about to change." They all turned as they all stared at Suki and her friends dancing as the woman kept on singing.

_Toro, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath_

_To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death_

_Two centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent_

_Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends _

Suki smiled as Guy said, "Looks like everything is back to normal." Suki smiled as her laughter echoed with her friends. Chris smiled at Yani as she beamed at him, Yugi smiled widened as Shannon happily gave him a smirk, Kouki and Autum gave a giggle as he lifted Autum as her dress swayed.

_I am sorry,_

_Toro I am sorry,_

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth_

_Although we bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

Even though, they could never forget what happened, it was best to try to move on, whether it still hurts or not. But whatever the reason, who was guilty or not; they left the past and now they were in the future.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live (x2)_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love..._

Everything slowed as they danced slowly.

_Love will truly live_

Yani smiled as Chris stoked her cheek, as she said, "Let's hope this friendship never ends." Chris kissed Yani as Guy softly kissed Suki. Yugi dipped Shannon and kissed her as Kouki and Autum kissed softly. Tea asked, "I wonder if their future will stay the same." Yami just said, "We'll see."

As for the six friends, they were well aware as they decided to accept what was coming.

Chapter 14: The End

Song "Me and you against the world" By Keke Palmer and Max Schneider

Years later…

Yani, who was now 21, was in a long white dress as Suki, who was also 21, was helping her with her bouquet as Shannon, who was 20, placed her crown jewel on her head with a white veil.

Yani smiled as she said, "Can you believe all that has happened?" Suki, Autum, and Shannon smiled in their matching elemental dresses and the youngest Kratt said, "Yeah, we know." Shannon said as she was helping with Yani's train, "Hard to believe it has been five long years." Autum said as she tied up Yani's blond hair into a wedding ballerina bun with a pin of a Topaz butterfly, "Yeah, a fast year if you ask me." Yani said, "Hard year too, remember?" The girls agreed as they resumed their work.

Chris was in the other room with Guy, Kouki and Yugi helping him. Chris said, "I wonder if the girls still remember our promise." Yugi, who was 21, "My sister and I never forgot the promise." Guy, who was 21, "Yeah, I never forgot." Kouki, who was 22, said, "Autum and I never forgot it too." The boys in their tuxedos remembered what happened.

After Tea was set free and balance was restored, the portal opened as Kelly, Aviva, Martin, Guy, Shannon, and Chris were sent home as they said goodbye and promised that they will return to marry them in the future, leading Yugi, Suki, and Yani to go to a deep depression, having to move on, but remaining in love with their crushes. As five years passed, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Kelly, Guy, and Shannon returned to Domino City and this time they bought their friends and families. As months passed, everyone was estatic as Chris became engaged to Yani; Yugi, Kouki, and Guy would later on marry Shannon, Autum, and Suki in the future, but most importantly, the elements of harmony are now used to help others in need.

Back at the church, the men's room opened as Martin said, "Guys, it's time." Tea walked into the girls' room as the brown haired woman said, "Ladies, its time." Chris was escorted by his best men to the altar where guests and friends were waiting. Mrs. Hamdon wiped her eyes as she said, "Our boy, all grown up." Maz said, "Hey, he looks good, huh Kelly and Shelia?" Shelia said, "Agreed, Guy is no longer the same boy as in the past. I guess, having to stay with Ms. Moto must have matured him." Kelly agreed as she smiled; she understood that Guy went through a tough time after he had to leave Suki. Koki said, "Chris looks good, huh, Jimmy?" The young man agreed, the Latina woman said, "Si, and so does Kouki, Yugi, and Guy. And you Martin, you look dapper too." Martin beamed at the sight of his brother as he said, "Thanks." Yami and his friends waited patiently as Joey said, "Yugi does look great, huh guys?" They nodded as Tea said, "Yeah, I guess, when there is peace in their heart, looks like the world is at your feet."

The doors opened as the organ began playing. Yani walked in with her maids as Suki, Autum, and Shannon followed. Chris's eyes widened as his heart raced at the sight of Yani, he had never felt more in love with her. Yani made it as both the bride and groom held hands; as the ceremony started, Suki smiled as she thought, _Elements of Friendship, thank you for everything..._

The vows were said as Chris and Yani exchanged rings as the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Chris and Yani gave a big kiss as the sound of cheering as Yani and Chris smiled happily as Suki and her friends cheered, Martin and Yami smiled as they clapped. The six friends smiled as the fight between darkness and light has finally ended.

Back at Crystal Cove, everything was back to the way it was, especially as they began their special song as they danced around the fountain in their backyard, as the guest cheered.

**[All]**  
_Put your heart in it._

_You can go the distance._

_Me and You Against The World._

_Sky is the limit._

_Push to the finish._

_Me and You Against The World._

_We did it for love._

_We tried and we won._

_We'll never give up._

_It's Me And You Against The World._

Yani took the lead as she sang,

[**Yani**]

_What I know right now, we came so far to heart._

_They got a key._

_We were lost then you found us._

_Through all the glamour._

_That's the fights and that drama._

_Honestly, all you saw was me._

_You didn't care what they said._

_You stood by me instead._

_Together, we formed the strongest team, oh._

They gathered around the fountain as the sang

[**All**]

_Put your heart in it._

_You can go the distance._

_Me and You Against The World._

_Sky is the limit._

_Push to the finish._

_Me and You Against The World._

_We did it for love._

_We tried and we won._

_We'll never give up._

_It's Me And You Against The World._

Chris then took the lead as he sang,

[**Chris**]

_I know from our dreams, they say we're crazy._

_No matter what, we go around._

_It feels like we both are certain._

_It's the real thing, nothing beats the feeling._

_Only our hearts can know._

_Who cares what they say?_

_They can't get in our way._

_Two dreamers just dreaming alo-o-one._

The gang gathered and sang again,

[**All**]

_Put your heart in it._

_You can go the distance._

_Me and You Against The World._

_Sky is the limit._

_Push to the finish._

_Me and You Against The World._

The eight friends smiled as they held their loved ones as they sang in unison

_We did it for love._

_We tried and we won._

_We'll never give up._

_It's Me And You Against The World._

[**All**]

_Ooooh Ooooh_

_Ooooh Ooooh_

They began clapping as they sang

_Ooooh Ooooh_

_Ooooh Ooooh_

They started to sway their arms as they rapped

[**All**]

_We fight together._

_We're down forever._

_Me and You Against The World._

_We stick together and it gets better._

_Me and You Against The World._

They sang as the danced around

_Put your heart in it._

_You can go the distance._

_Me and You Against The World._

_Sky is the limit._

_Push to the finish._

_Me and You Against The World._

_We did it for love._

_We tried and we won._

_We'll never give up._

_It's Me And You Against The World._

They clapped as they sang as they danced with their loved ones

_Put your heart in it._

_You can go the distance._

_Me And You Against The World._

_Sky is the limit._

_Push to the finish._

_Me And You Against The World._

They softly sang as they looked at their cherished one in their arms as they sang in unison,

_We did it for love._

_We tried and we won._

_We'll never give up._

_It's Me And You Against The World._

The guest clapped as Yani kissed Chris hard as Yugi held Shannon hard and kissed her gently. Guy carried Suki up bridal style as he kissed her; Kouki took Autum in his arms and kissed her. Suki said, "Looks like the family is back together."

Everyone clapped as Solomon said, "I think the nightmare is finally over." They all agreed as the fireworks blasted into the sky as they all looked at their loved ones as the colors merged into the night sky.

The war of disharmony was at last over and all as at peace once again.


End file.
